Gentle egret, raging storm
by VannuroRB
Summary: After fleeing from their home Yugi and his parents are forced to live a peasant life out in Egypt to escape death. He starts to learn truths about growing up and love in his new world. Blindshipping, yaoi and stuff.
1. Escape to Egypt

Yeah it's…another Egyptian fic ehehehe…These are starting to get addicting like my vampire fics (And I swear I'm slowing down on those!)

Anyway, this story has a nice little dedication to it-even if it is wasted-it's to my sister Emma-chan; I have to do something nice to my older sibling. Basically this story is revolved around one of her Egypt stories (Yeah she used to write as well) only she didn't complete it, and she only told me small parts of it. So I don't really know how her story went, so I added some yaoi, fantasy and drama and hope that it works just as well as her story went.

So this is for you sis-even though I doubt I'd let you read it anyway.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Escape to Egypt<p>

It seemed surreal that such a large country like Mitanni was under such threat that the royal family had to flee their home, yet that was the situation at the current time.

Yugi pulled his cape closer around his body, the sun was hot and wearing such heavy clothing was making his body sweat under the heat, but there was an east wind which dragged the sand up and he had to cover his eyes from irritation. His hand was holding his mother's hand tightly, his small amethyst eyes gazing up at the nearing city.

Though he was only five years old, he understood what had happened despite his parents' explanation. A leader-formally a friend of theirs-had turned and declared war on Mitanni, their forces were strong and tried to resist the forces, but they were overwhelming and soon their armies fell and Yugi and his parents had to flee the country for their survival; Yugi's title of prince had fallen to nothing.

They entered the Egyptian city, their disguises of cloaks made them easy to pick out from the crowd of Egyptians. Yugi gazed at the strange looks he got from the other people, only clinging tighter to his mother's side for protection. They were royals by blood, and yet they couldn't bring themselves to walk to the palace walls; the Egyptians were not the best allies they had, regardless of having nowhere to go, and they were sure that the only way they could convince the pharaoh of Egypt otherwise was to bestow impressive gifts-which they didn't have-they were left to wander the streets.

Yugi tripped slightly, but his mother brought him back onto his feet before turning to his father 'What should we do? Where shall we go? We can't be expected to live on the streets' She scolded.

'We don't have anywhere to go' He snapped back 'It's either here or back to those dogs who will surely kill us on sight'.

Yugi flinched at the thought of death; they walked around the streets for a few more feet before they turned to hide in an alley. Yugi's parents stopped to rest in the shade while they discussed about what to do next, having a small argument between themselves and keeping it quiet so no one else guessed their real identity. Yugi's scared eyes looking among the sand filled streets and the peasants that passed, he then spotted a few small children much like himself crawling by a small stand, Yugi watched curiously at one of the older looking boys reached up to the stall and took some fruit off before they quickly ducked into a nearby alley and ate their finds. Yugi licked his lips, not having anything to eat for a long time and his stomach begged to be filled.

Yugi glanced up at his parents who were too distracted with their argument then their son. Yugi quietly sidled to the entrance of the alley before jogging over the street the boys who were gladly tucking into their fruity meal, Yugi bit his lip not realising how tall and older they were compared to him, he knew he wasn't supposed to tell them that he was a prince and yet he knew that was his only excuse for them not to tease and pick on him.

Yugi walked over to the boy he thought looked nice, he was chatting and joking with his friends; he had rough blonde hair that poked out at the sides and wore a tattered tunic as he bit into a passion fruit. Yugi licked his lips again as he watched the juice ran down the boy's hand and mouth, wanting to lick it up but knowing it would look very weird if he did. Instead he moved closer to the boy and tugged on his clothes lightly to gain his attention, the blonde looked to him with a surprised look.

'Yeah?' He questioned.

Yugi gave a small pleading look at the males face before glancing at the passion fruit, the male turned to his fruit before taking a bit out of it and making Yugi whimper-it seemed his judgement had been wrong on the male. But before Yugi was about to turn and return to his parents the blonde held the half eaten fruit to the prince, Yugi smiled widely and took the fruit before digging into it, slurping up the juices and eating the soft interior as the other boys chuckled and patted his head.

'Isn't he just the cutest?' They commented nicely and ruffled his hair pleasingly to which he smiled at 'Where's your parents kid?'

Yugi turned to point at his parents who were still oblivious to his disappearance and returned to finish his fruit 'Oh. What's your name then?'

'Yugi' Yugi managed to say as he wiped his mouth clean of the over flowing juices.

'Yugi. I'm Jono' The blonde introduced, he gave a small smile but then turned 'See you around Yugi'.

'Wait!' Yugi lurched forwards to grab the blondes clothes again, desperation in his eyes as the blonde turned to him 'I have no home…'

'That's not my problem' Jono retorted and tried to tug his tunic free from Yugi's grasp.

'Please' Yugi pleaded 'We need help'.

Jono groaned and looked back to his friends who were urging him to leave Yugi behind, he finally pulled his clothes from Yugi's hand and pushed him away slightly 'I'll see what I can do. But don't be surprised if there's nothing I can do' Jono explained and nodded to Yugi's parents 'Now go back to your parents before you get into trouble'.

Yugi nodded and watched Jono run off and catch up with his friends; Yugi also returned to his parents and watched them argue as he waited for Jono's hopeful return.

* * *

><p>It was becoming evening quickly and Yugi's parents were worried that they would have to sleep on the streets for their first night in Egypt, Yugi pulled his cloak closer around him as the air started to become cooler by the second and he didn't want to get too chilled. Yugi heard panting and looked up, smiling as he saw the familiar blonde gasping for breath and looking between the small family.<p>

'Hey…Yugi' Jono panted and nodded to his parents 'Hi…Yugi's mother…father…'

'How do you know us?' The father questioned.

'I met Yugi earlier' He explained and shook his head 'Have you found anywhere to stay?'

'No, not as of yet'.

'My father has agreed to let you stay' Jono explained, relieved sighs escaping from the three of them 'All he asks in return is that you are to help him on the farms after floods'.

'Actual work' His mother questioned suspiciously.

'If it means a place to stay, then there is nothing we won't do' His father stood up and they followed his lead 'Thank you for your hospitality'.

'It's nothing' Jono reassured and lead them through the streets 'My father is starting to get old and tired and I'm too young to be working near the river yet, so he's glad he has found extra workers'.

Jono lead the family back to a small house near the river, surrounded by identical houses of similar likes. It was small and was painted white-though dirt stains were apparent on the walls; it was as small on the inside as it was on the outside, there was one large room where the kitchen served as and an upstairs that lead to only three rooms-Yugi and his parents were going to have to share a room-though only desirable quality Yugi really liked about it was that it had a flat roof that was accessible. After being introduced to Jono's mother and father they were settled in to their new home, and they ate after the nightly hours before retiring to their rooms. Yugi gave a small smile as he looked between his mother and father who he laid between, he sighed and closed his eyes for sleep.

********************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Yep. The beginning of another worthless Egyptian fic, but it's these kind of stories where I think "If I research about things I can be smarter" which I have.

And trust me it feels good!

Review if you like!


	2. Yugi becomes a man

Oh my god, why do you people let me write? You know I'm terrible at story names! God…

Anyway enjoy this second chapter.

Maybe.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Yugi becomes a man<p>

There was fire and shouting, screams of pains filled the airs as a fury of arrows sped through the air, piercing any bodies that stood in their rain. Yugi watched around him as his people fled around him, only to get struck with a blood curdling scream to follow. He pulled at his legs, begging-imploring them to move to safety, but they were stuck to their place. Tears streamed down the child's face as he looked up to see an arrow flying his way before he screamed out in fear.

Yugi opened his eyes, panting and sweating lightly as he looked around the dark room. He then gave a wail and began to cry. He heard his father groan at the loud noise and his mother was quick to put her arms around her son to comfort him, her familiar warmth made Yugi cuddle to it as he sodded into her body.

'It's okay Yugi' She soothed and stroked his back 'It's alright, it was just a bad dream'.

Yugi gave a nod and looked up 'I-I'm sorry mother'.

'Not at all, it is alright' She reassured 'We all get scared; you have nothing to worry about. But you're safe now, try to sleep again'.

Yugi sniffled and wiped the last of his tears away as he kept himself close to his mother, hearing her sing a small song to help him sleep while rocking and stroking his hair. Yugi's cries turned to small gasps and then whimpers as he calmed himself, slowing losing himself to sleep once again.

* * *

><p>It had only been a few weeks since Yugi and his parents had stayed with Jono and his family, and it was only after a few days did Yugi start getting nightmares. He wasn't sure what started it, but he figured that seeing as it was always about his old home it had something to do with his worry about his people, the only problem the child had was getting rid of it. He didn't want to disturb his mother and father's sleep anymore then he needed to, they were very busy people in Egypt.<p>

Yugi sat on the roof of the house, a small ball rolled between his hands as his source of comfort; he gave a small sigh and hugged his knees about to give up hope.

'Oi Jono! Hurry up you lazy idiot!'

Yugi looked around before crawling to the edge of the roof and peering over; it was the same boys from the first time he entered Egypt, the blonde Jono jumped out of his house and gave one of the boys a large punch on the arm which made them rub it afterwards.

'You better watch what you say' Joey then gave a laugh and walked with his group of friends down the road as they talked casually to each other.

'Big boys…' Yugi whispered, then biting his lip he got to his feet as he skipped down the stairs that lead to the street.

The group of boys gave a small laugh as one of them told a funny story 'Jono!' They stopped and turned to see Yugi jogging over to them before tripping over and falling against the ground.

'Not him' One boy whined 'He'll slow us down, get rid of him Jono'.

'Alright, alright' Jono stepped forwards and waited as Yugi got to his feet and brushed his clothes before catching up with Jono 'What's up Yugi?'

'Uhh…I-I was just wondering…' Yugi gazed up at Jono only to feel intimidated, he knew Jono was taller and older but from where he was standing Jono was like a giant to him 'I-I…c-can you help me?'

'With what?'

'B-Be tougher'.

A groan came from his friends 'No shush' Jono hushed and turned back to Yugi 'You mean about your nightmares right?'

Yugi blushed lightly out of embarrassment 'H-How do you…?'

'I can hear you screaming' Jono put his arm around Yugi 'Sure. I think we can help' Yet another groan from his friends 'Hey, he lives with me I ought to help him out' Jono lead Yugi along 'Alright, tell me what your dream is about'.

'W-Well…I-I'm in this war' Yugi explained as he glanced up at the older boys walking in front of him 'A-And everyone dies…and then I get shot by an arrow…'

The boys raised their brows at the explanation, Jono only gave a hum and patted Yugi's back 'I got an idea, let's go to the Nile'.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood with Jono's friends as he watched the blonde saw off a few reeds with a small knife, he tried not to look up at the bigger boys and ended up kicking small bits of sand with his feet.<p>

'Here we go' Jono turned and threw one of the reed poles to Yugi, the child squeaked but managed to grab it, turning the blonde as he approached with his own pole.

'W-What do I have to do?' Yugi asked.

'Well, you dream about being in a war yeah?' Yugi gave a small nod 'What kind of people go into wars?'

'Umm…s-soldiers'.

'Exactly' Jono pulled Yugi away from his friends so they a small piece of clearing to themselves 'If we make you think you're a solider, when you have that dream again you can fight off any enemies, understand?'

Yugi nodded and watched as Jono spun the pole in his hand 'Alright, then let's fight'.

Another squeak 'F-Fight? I-I can't! I don't know how!'

'You'll pick it up as you go along' Jono reassured before lunging at Yugi.

The child closed his eyes tightly and held the pole up to defend himself, he heard Jono chuckle and bravely opened his eyes as Jono took a step back and held the pole over his shoulder.

'Come on Yugi, you want to be tougher right?' Yugi gave a nod and Jono turned to walk away 'Well tough people always except a challenge, especially a fight'.

Yugi bit his lip and glanced up at Jono before hurrying over and poking him hard in the back. Jono jumped a few steps and turned to Yugi as he rubbed his back, sending a small scowl to his group of friends as they laughed at him before turning to Yugi again.

'Alright, let's do this'.

Yugi gave a small nod and held the pole tightly in his hand the two fought with one another, blocking their attacks and trying to hit small parts of their bodies-arms, legs nothing that wouldn't hurt too much. Yugi then quickly ducked and rolled before tripping Jono over, the blonde hit the sand with a thud and an "Oof" while his friends laughed at him again. He opened his eyes to see the young prince standing over him with a small smile.

'I went easy on you' Jono defended and sat up to grab the pole again.

'Oh…' Yugi mumbled and turned it lightly in his hands.

Jono stood up and brushed his clothes 'Alright, this time I won't be so nice, so you better be on guard'.

Yugi nodded and held tight to the reed in his hands.

* * *

><p>Yugi kept his head low as he walked home with Jono by his side. Yugi's practice had gone well-too well; he won against Jono in every duel, and every time he had he felt he had humiliated the male in front of his friends who found hysterical he was beaten by someone so young and small. He even had a small cut where Yugi accidentally hit him too hard, they walked in silence which Yugi didn't expect any less.<p>

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi mumbled an apology.

Jono turned to him before lightly laughing 'It's fine' Jono reassured casually 'I mean, you're pretty tough for a small kid'.

'You think so?'

'You beat my butt so yeah, I think so'.

Yugi gave a sigh 'Just that tough guys are so big and strong…I'm…not'.

'Well I don't know about that' Jono smiled and put his arm around Yugi's shoulders 'I think there are two types of strong; the big muscular type and the courageous type. I think you're the courageous type'.

'And that's good is it?'

'Yeah! What good would you be if you kept running away from everything?'

Yugi gave a small shrug 'D-Do you think I'll beat my nightmare tonight?'

'No doubt about it' Jono then hummed 'How about you sleep with me tonight? And if you can go through the night without screaming in fear, then you know you've conquered it'.

Yugi gave a nod 'O-Okay…sounds like a plan…'

* * *

><p>The night drew in and Yugi explained to his parents that he was going to stay with Jono that night to conquer his nightmare, though soon he was quickly alone; Jono had fallen asleep as soon as he got in the bed so Yugi didn't want to bother him with his petty questions and doubts. Yugi glanced out the window to see the stars lighting up the sky, he gave a small smile before finding himself drifting off into sleep.<p>

Yugi was back to the war, he looked around as many people ran in fear and screamed at the sight of the falling arrows, but this time it was different Yugi had his reed pole in his hand. Yugi held tightly onto it and fought off a few arrows at first but after a few attempts, it turned into sand and fell through his fingertips. Yugi panicked once again as more arrows headed to his direction and he desperately tried to move, but his body was frozen once again and he screamed as the arrows flew to him.

Yugi opened his eyes, panting lightly and sweating as well. It was still dark and Yugi looked around the room before clenching his teeth tightly together "Don't scream, don't scream" Yugi thought and turned to Jono, he was still sleeping peacefully unaware of Yugi waking up.

Yugi gave a small sigh once he eased up on his mouth, though he was trembling and his eyes made sure to search the room thoroughly in case he was still dreaming. Yugi held the covers lightly in his hands as he shifted his legs up and down to distract himself and turned to the window to look out it again, the stars were still across the night sky and just seeing their bright look against the inky sky made Yugi feel better. He managed to pull a small smile back at them, then gently closing his eyes he fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>'Yugi. Yugi' Yugi groaned and turned over in his sleep before he felt a sudden heavy weight on him 'Wake up!'<p>

Yugi managed to open his eyes and groan once again, he looked up to see Jono laying on top of him, Yugi gave a small giggle and pushed the blonde off him as he sat up.

'You're heavy' Yugi whined and rubbed his stomach.

'I am not' Jono defended and slid off the bed 'I didn't hear you scream, sleep good?'

Yugi nodded and smiled 'I…I think I've conquered it'.

'Awesome' Jono smiled and reached over to pat Yugi on the head 'You know, you're a pretty sweet guy'.

'I thought I was a tough guy?' Yugi questioned with a tilt of his head.

Jono laughed 'You are! But you're also sweet' Jono then stood up 'Do you want to come with me today? We're going to this nobles party, should be a lot of fun'.

'A-Are we…?' Yugi bit his lip 'Uhh…'

'Are we what?' Jono asked.

'Umm…friends?' Yugi queried then hung his head in shame.

'Sure' Jono smiled and walked over to the door 'If you can keep up that is'.

Yugi gave a small squeak and jumped out of the bed as Jono jogged down the stairs, calling after the male to wait for his small legs to catch up.

******************************End of chapter 2*******************************

Just F.Y.I Atemu won't be in this for a while. I think. He'll be mentioned but not seen (Sort of like the saying; children must be seen not heard)

Yugi made a friend! Hooray! This is significant somehow…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. Don't touch don't say

Aha, I'm totally not addicted to this in anyway, I swear.

Time skip is inevitable!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-Don't touch don't say<p>

A man was attempting to sell ripe fruit to customers, his stall full of colourful food was gazed at by many, and even the hungry was weak and ended up ogling the food wishing they had enough money. He then glanced down and noticed a small hand moving around before grabbing a passion fruit.

'Hey!' He shouted and watched as the small boy ran off with his fruit.

Yugi joined up with Jono in the alley and they both ran off, hearing the curses and insults the man threw at them, but they only laughed and carried on until they reached the Nile where they settled down to share their fruit.

By then two years had passed and Yugi was now seven years old; he felt that being seven was the best time in his life-mainly because he had grown over the two years. Compared to his friend when they first met Yugi reached Jono's waist or more, now he reached Jono's shoulders while Jono had grown so little, he still believed in the day where he would once be tall. The two had become inseparable; they had almost become one another. Jono had adapted a more sensitive side to him that Yugi had, understanding more how people felt when they were upset and always tried to help them with their problems, and Yugi had adopted a more roguish side like Jono had, stealing fruit was one way he got his kicks out of his life.

Yugi bit into the passion fruit and giggled slightly as the juice dribbled down his chin before handing it to Jono so he could bite into it. Yugi sighed and looked out onto the Nile, it was his home now and he was proud to say he loved Egypt; it had everything he could've dreamt for.

Jono bit into the fruit and looked back down the path they had come 'You don't think we'll be followed do you?'

'Doubt it' Yugi replied and smiled to Jono 'So what should we do now?'

'Hmm…I dunno' Jono handed the fruit back to Yugi so he could bite it; he then glanced out at the water and hit Yugi lightly on the arm 'Bow'.

Yugi frowned and turned to him 'What?'

'Bow' Jono nodded to the boat coming towards them and stood up to bow.

Yugi followed his lead and stood up to bow with the juice dripping from his mouth, he lifted his head slightly when he heard the paddles dip into the water with a small groan. The large golden boat was towering over them, the vessel wasn't large like a cargo ship Yugi had seen in his old home but it wasn't limited to space. There were many people standing on the boat; some had shaved heads so Yugi could tell they were priests and men with spears and shields were guards, there were also many women dressed in long blue dresses that were weeping and mourning so Yugi guessed that the large box in the middle of the boat was a sarcophagus.

Once the boat had passed the two boys they stood up to full height again and watched it swim elegantly more behind the reeds.

'Who was that?' Yugi questioned.

'The pharaoh' Jono replied and turned to Yugi 'Didn't you know he died?' Yugi shook his head 'Yeah, last night or something. They're going to put him in his tomb'.

'Oh…' Yugi then smiled and turned to Jono 'Let's go watch'.

'What are you insane? We're peasants'.

'You forget Jono, I am a prince. And it's a prince's duty to attend funeral and pass his condolences on' And with that Yugi started to run along the edge of the Nile to catch up with the boat.

'Yug wait!' Jono called out as he followed Yugi through the reed forest.

* * *

><p>The two children followed the boat out to the city edge where the boat pulled to the bank, in the sands by the river was a large pyramid with a smaller one next to it though it was still being built, Yugi and Jono hid in the reeds and watched carefully as the people on the boat walked out onto the sand.<p>

'So who's going to take over?' Yugi asked in a small whisper.

'His son' Jono whispered back 'I forget his name…'

'Is it his only son?'

'No. He did have another one, but he died young…the rest are sisters'.

'I see' Yugi hummed and watched as the boat was left unattended, he then smiled lightly and turned to Jono 'I dare you to touch the sarcophagus'.

'What? No way' Jono mumbled.

'Why you scared?'

'Well I ain't exactly the cleanest person am I? I might do something to ruin his afterlife'.

'Tch. I'll go then' Yugi then stood up and was about to walk out but Jono grabbed the back of his tunic and pulled him back.

'No! You'll get punished by it for sure!' Jono tried to discourage 'You'll…you could get thrown into a bottomless pit! O-Or fed to crocodiles!'

'Then I'll make sure I won't get caught' Yugi retorted and freed himself from Jono's grip and hurried over to the boat.

'But-!' Jono bit his lip and kept his gaze between the people who had left the boat and Yugi who was climbing onto it.

Yugi carefully checked the deck to make sure no one had stayed behind before standing up and walking over to the sarcophagus; The large coffin was brightly coloured, sealed up tightly the lid was shaped into a man's body, his hands covering his chest in a symbolic way, his body covered with bright colours of blue, red and gold. Symbols were placed along the side of the coffin which represented something Yugi wasn't sure of yet. He then let his hand stroke over the body of the sarcophagus and turned to his face, he could've sworn the lips were turned up so presumed he was happy about something. He let his fingers run over his face, feeling the cold touch the coffin had on his skin.

'Yug!' Yugi turned around when he heard Jono's voice only to get slapped hard in the face, Yugi stumbled back onto the coffin and looked up to see one of the guards had returned.

'You little fiend!' He spat at Yugi 'What do you think you're doing?'

Yugi didn't answer, only did the sensible thing that came to his mind; he jumped over the coffin and dived into the Nile. It was only in the water that he realised it wasn't the best idea he had, for one he couldn't swim as well as many people and for another the river was full of crocodiles and hippos that would love to tear him apart.

Yugi tried to paddle underneath the water, he managed to get a few inches from the spot he dived in but not a great distance, and he was losing air with each wasting moment. He then looked up to see blonde hair in the water and looked up as Jono grabbed his hand and pulled him back up to the surface.

Yugi gasped for breath as Jono took him away from the man cursing at them from the boat; Jono took him back into the reed bank before they pushed themselves onto their feet so they could run away before the guards started chasing them.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat patiently and held the bottom of his tunic tightly as he watched Jono, he dipped his hand into the water and walked over to Yugi, he then knelt down and placed his hand on the red cheek Yugi had developed. He hissed and closed his eyes tightly but let Jono try and soothe his wound.<p>

'You did ask for it' Jono joked as he rubbed it lightly 'I told you not to go'.

'I only wanted to look' Yugi defended with a small pout 'Besides I'm prince, they shouldn't have hit me'.

'Yeah but you ain't a prince here are you?'

Yugi continued to pout and looked off; he had told Jono of his prince title and his real reasons they moved to Egypt, Jono understood and promised he'd keep it a secret. Yugi was happy he didn't have to worry about hiding things with his best friend; he knew that Jono would keep them secret until the day that he died.

'Besides, I would've thought you'd learned your lesson since you've been living here long' Jono added 'You still use the "I'm a prince" excuse'.

Yugi raised his brow 'I do not'.

'Do too. Almost everything you do wrong is because you thought you could get away with it because you're a prince'.

Yugi gazed down 'Oh'.

'Yeah, you like the throw that around a lot don't you?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders in a small sulk and hugged his knees 'I miss my old home…no one would've hit me there…'

Jono scooted closer to Yugi and put his arm around Yugi, keeping him close to his body 'I know you do' Jono whispered then smiled 'I bet when you're older you're going to take back your home. Win the day and become the best king ever known!'

Yugi giggled lightly 'I wouldn't have the guts'.

'Well that's why you'll have an army to do it for you' Jono then turned to Yugi 'But if you do, you promise to visit me right?'

'Of course' Yugi smiled back and looked up at the blonde 'I can even bring you to my palace, you'll never want to leave'.

'I like the sound of it' Jono leaned close and rubbed his nose lightly with Yugi's which made him giggle at the touch 'But right now, you're just the same as me, so don't go annoying the royals okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Okay Jono, I'll try not to'.

'Somehow I know that won't last' Jono then smiled and stood up, making Yugi tip slightly at the sudden disappearance of his body 'Come on! I'm hungry! And you won't be getting shorter all the time!'

Yugi giggled but picked up on the hint; he scrambled to his feet and followed Jono back to the street to find some more fruit.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

Remember that the plural is sisters; it'll become funny later on.

So Yugi has become arrogant and Jono has become sweet, what kind of a messed up fanfic is this!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Little Heba

I think this and maybe the next three or so chapters I'm going to love best.

Everyone loves Yugi in this role.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Little Heba<p>

Yugi and Jono stood on the roof as they bounced the ball back and forth between each other, it was about midday and both males were standing in the heat but neither one of them wanted to go into the house as Yugi's mother was going around frantically trying to organise things without the children's help.

Jono sighed and caught the ball 'You wanna cool off down by the river?' Jono asked.

'Mmm…okay' Yugi mumbled.

Jono tilted his head and moved closer 'You okay Yug? You look a little down'.

'Just…do parents forget their children?'

'Err…I-I'm not sure. Why?'

'Mama and papa don't take much interest in me now' Yugi gave a sigh and kicked his foot lightly back and forth 'They're more interested in each other; cuddling and kissing and talking more to each other…I don't know what I've done! Jono what have I-?' Yugi blinked as he looked up and noticed that Jono was sniggering behind his hand, Yugi tilted his head 'W-What's so funny?'

'Oh Yug, they ain't ignoring you' Jono sniggered some more before patting his head 'Your mum's pregnant'.

'Pregnant?' Yugi repeated.

'Yeah, having a baby. That's probably why they're so intimate; adults do that when they're having kids'.

Yugi then put his finger to his lips in thought 'But…I haven't seen any shooting stars recently…'

Joey frowned 'Shooting stars? What have they got to do with it?'

'Well…mama and papa told me that when there's a shooting star the mama catches the shooting star and it turns into a baby…but I haven't seen any here…'

'You poor kid' Jono then patted his head 'Don't you know what sex is then?'

'Sex?'

'Guess not. Well…the way you were told isn't right'.

'B-But why would they lie to me?'

'Because you probably weren't old enough' Jono sighed and sat down, patting the space next to him so Yugi sat down next to him 'If I tell you, you promise not to say you heard it from me, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Promise, promise'.

'Good' Jono then ran his hand through his hair 'As my pa told me…you need a guy and a woman' Jono explained and played with his hands 'Then they get naked'.

'Why do they need to get naked?' Yugi questioned.

'It's easier' Jono answered.

'Why?'

'Well…you know you have a penis right?' Yugi gave a nod 'And you know women don't have them right?' Another nod 'Good. You know the main parts then'.

'A-Are they important?' Yugi queried.

'Yeah' Jono then scooted closer to Yugi for secrecy 'You see what happens…is they strip down…and then the guy inserts his penis into the woman and…usually a baby ends up being made'.

Yugi blinked hard and stared down at his hands 'I-I don't get it…d-doesn't it hurt? M-Most things that poke in you hurt…'

Jono shrugged and rubbed his head 'I dunno…I haven't done it. But I guess if everyone does it then I guess not…'

'A-And how can a baby be made from just doing that? It doesn't make sense'.

'Well that's what my pa told me. I have no idea what goes on after that…I'm sure it'll make sense when we're older'.

'Maybe' Yugi hugged his knees 'So…we need a woman?'

'Yeah' Jono then gave a small shudder 'But there's no way I'd ever get with a girl; they're sneaky, they're whiney and just plain…weird!'

Yugi giggled 'You and me both' Yugi then gasped 'B-But what if I have a little sister? I'll be living with a girl!'

The two boys stared at each other 'Then say goodbye to rough games and being manly'.

The two sighed and hung their heads at the thought.

* * *

><p>Nine months had passed and Yugi noticed that Jono was right; his mother was indeed pregnant. Her stomach seemed to grow each day and she was always told to be careful about what she did-even if it was simply moving around the home. She was often found making small toys for the new baby that made Yugi question what exactly the baby would be doing with them, and close intimacy with his parents only grew as the months went past; Yugi was glad that he had Jono to keep him company.<p>

Then nine months finished.

Yugi and Jono laid in bed, it was the middle of the night and screams and wails filled the silent air. Yugi shuddered as he pictured his mother in pain and shuffled closer to Jono's comfort; the blond glanced down at him and stroked his hair.

'It's alright Yug' Jono reassured 'Ma's are always like this when they're having babies'.

'It sounds horrible' Yugi whimpered.

'Yeah…well I guess it is then' Jono rubbed his eyes 'I just wish it wasn't tonight…so tired…'

It was a while before the pain died down and Yugi and Jono were left questioning to each other but decided to if someone would come to get them. The door to their bedroom creaked open and they looked up to see Yugi's father standing at the door.

'Yugi, you must meet someone' He said quietly.

Yugi looked to Jono for guidance before slipping out of the bed with his friend behind him, they were laid to their parents' room and Yugi shakily poked his head inside. His mother was lying in the bed looking rather sweaty and tired as Jono's parents' were cleaning up the remaining mess. Yugi's father pushed him in a little to get him walking towards his mother; he cautiously stood by her side and leaned over so he could see the small wriggling baby in her arms.

'Yugi, this is your baby brother' His mother said with a small smile, she then patted the bed so Yugi climbed on and sat next to her 'Say hello to little Heba'.

'Heba' Yugi repeated softly and looked over at his rather pudgy brother who gave small whimpers now and then.

'You're a big brother now' She whispered and gave Yugi the baby to hold.

Yugi panicked but quickly sat down and took Heba in his arms; he flopped a little as his head sat back in Yugi's arm and his feet were starting to wriggle. Yugi smiled as he held one of Heba's small hands against his finger; his little brother had very little hair but he could tell it was a black colour and his eyes were a bright amethyst colour, his arms legs and chest were small but bulgy. Yugi stared at Heba when he realised the baby was watching him and gave a small smile.

'Hey Heba' He greeted quietly 'I'm your big brother'.

There was a moment of silence before Heba gave a sniffle and burst into tears, his loud cry made Yugi jump at the noise as Yugi panicked again.

'I-I didn't do anything!' Yugi defended.

His mother took Heba off him and rocked the baby in her arms, soothing the small baby by humming a small tune 'You probably just startled him'.

'But I didn't do anything!' Yugi kept protesting, only making Heba cry louder.

'Please Yugi, be quiet'.

Yugi sunk back and watched as his mother continued to calm her son, Yugi slipped off the bed and shuffled towards Jono to take his hand and walked out of the room and let the parents coo over the new child. Jono sighed and watched Yugi crawl into the bed again.

'Well…that was exciting' He joked lightly and sat next to Yugi 'You okay Yug?'

'Mmm' Was Yugi's reply and he forced himself to curl up and sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi woke up and ended up sitting on the roof as he watched the golden sun rise above the ground. He sighed and hugged his knees as he watched a flock of herons fly over the Nile, wondering if it was normal to feel pushed and neglected with younger siblings.<p>

'Yugi?' Yugi tensed and turned to see his father climbing up the steps to the rooftop 'Ah, I thought it would've been you up this early'.

'Sorry papa, I was thinking to myself…'

He sighed and walked closer 'I know you're a little upset about Heba'.

'I-I'm not' Yugi defended with a small frown on his face.

'Don't worry' His father then put something around his neck and tied it up at the back 'We still love you Yugi, dearly. You're a big brother, and although it doesn't seem like it you have a very important role'.

'I do?' Yugi questioned as he played with the necklace, it carrying a small eagle that was holding an orb in its wings.

'Yes. Being a big brother will be very important, mama and papa will be trusting you to look after Heba and teach him what is good and bad' He then turned Yugi so he could tap the necklace 'This will represent Heba to you, as long as you wear it you'll being protecting Heba, do you accept it?'

Yugi gently caressed it before nodding 'I-I'll try'.

'Not try. You will, I know you will'.

'I-I will papa'.

He smiled and gave Yugi a small hug before leaving Yugi on the roof to go over his new position. Yugi held the necklace and played with it in his fingers 'Heba…' Yugi smiled and glanced up at the light blue sky 'I'm going to be the best older brother ever!'

********************************End of chapter 4*****************************

Yep. Who doesn't love Yugi as an older brother? He'd be so cute!

Yep. I think I have Heba's personality set out, so let's see how the two brothers get one with each other as they grow up.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Big brother

Ah I love the ancient Egyptians. Not because of the pyramids. Not because of the pharaohs. Not even because of the wacky god stories. But because they had one rule: never pick favourites among your children; you don't know who's going to be kind to you in later life. Brilliant!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Big brother<p>

Heba had only been born a month and it seemed life had changed for Yugi. His brother would not stop crying; even after being fed, held, sung to, played with, even in his sleep he still sniffled. His crying through the night drove the two kids crazy as they were starting to lose sleep because of the loud noise, of course they didn't blame Heba-he was only a baby-but they did wish he would learn when to be silent.

Yugi's desire to be the best older brother also diminished the more the months went on; he tried hard at first but it proved to be a more difficult challenge he could handle. He was often asked to watch Heba while his mother did something, and Heba only seemed to cry and cry until their mother came back and scolded Yugi for not entertaining their brother. It seemed hard to believe it, but Yugi wished he didn't have a younger brother.

Yugi and Jono quickly hurried out of the home one morning, glad to get away from the noisy dwelling and onto the streets where they could play all day during the day. Jono gave a yawn before shaking his head.

'I'm so tired' Jono whined 'Why does Heba need to be so loud? Can't he cry quieter?'

'I don't know' Yugi mumbled but tugged his arm 'We'll go find somewhere quiet and we'll sleep there, okay?'

'Sounds good to me'.

'Yugi!' Both stopped and glanced at each other when they heard Yugi's mother's voice 'Where are you going?'

'To play mama' Yugi replied.

'Well come and look after your brother for a few moments will you? We need to go out and get some more food'.

A groan left their throats but Yugi and Jono marched back to the house and was given the crying Heba to look after. He wriggled and squirmed in Yugi's arms as tears ran down his face.

'Now be good, we won't be long' And then the mothers left leaving the two children to care for the baby.

'Just great' Jono mumbled.

Yugi sighed and sat down as he tried to rock Heba to quietness 'Why do you keep crying Heba? It's really annoying now'.

'Maybe he has something stuck down his throat' Jono suggested as he walked closer to peer into his mouth.

'Jono he hasn't put anything in his mouth to get stuck down there' Yugi rolled his eyes then yelped 'Ow! Heba that's my hair!'

Heba only giggled at Yugi's pain and tugged more on his blonde bang before Yugi slipped it out of his grip, but that lead to only more tears.

'Yug, he likes your hair' Jono then took his bang again to give to Heba, much to Yugi's dislike 'See? He's gone quiet'.

'But I can't have him hanging off my hair all day' Yugi protested before seething as Heba pulled hard 'He's not old enough to go out and play with us'.

'Well…maybe if we can find him something that's like your hair to play with, he can be much quieter and we can go out to play'.

'Yeah, but like what?'

Jono hummed and looked at Yugi's bang before looking around the house 'We need something long and thick so he won't eat it'.

'Not a lot-ow!-not a lot of items like that' Yugi mumbled and then scolded Heba for pulling too hard.

Jono hummed in thought 'Oh! Hold on!' Jono then hurried off leaving Yugi with Heba as he eagerly tried to grab another blonde bang. Yugi looked up as he heard a small rattle and saw Jono hurry back before presenting a small rattle to Yugi 'This might help'.

'What is it?' Yugi questioned.

'A rattle' Jono then gave it a small shake so it made a noise 'Didn't you have one of these back home when you were a baby?' Yugi shook his head 'Oh, well it shut me up for hours so let's hope it works'.

Yugi nodded and pulled his hair back from his brother's grip, Heba then sniffled and began to cry again but when hearing the rattle he looked up confused and watched as Jono shook it lightly before he stopped, the two leaned closer to wait for Heba's reaction.

He stared, and blinked, and stared before squealing happily and trying to reach for the rattle. The two gave a sigh of relief before giving in to Heba and handing him the rattle, Heba gurgled and then started to try and eat it.

'Hey! It's still mine you know' Jono scolded 'Don't get your baby slobber all over it!'

Heba only hummed and munched more on it before grabbing it and shaking it hard, when hearing the rattling he squealed again before shaking it more and accidently dropping it, they watched it roll over the ground before Heba burst into more tears and wriggled.

'Jono get it quick!' Yugi gently rocked Heba as Jono hurried over and picked it up.

'Urgh' He groaned and rubbed it lightly on his tunic to get rid of the drool before joining his side and rattling it again 'Hey Heba, here it is'.

Heba stopped crying and squealed again as he reached out for it once more, Jono smiled and lightly held it over him so he could continue to rattle it and make Heba giggle happily.

'You know…he's not so bad when he's not crying' Yugi commented as he watched Heba's happy face.

'Yeah, he's pretty cute too' Jono added as he let Heba hold it again 'I guess that's why people want babies'.

Yugi smiled as Heba tried to eat it again and wetted the rattle with his saliva, Yugi smiled and tickled his cheek to which he giggled at 'I could never want you to go away Heba' Yugi hummed quietly before kissing him on the forehead, he then stared at him as Heba glanced up at him and giggled 'His eyes are so big!' He cooed.

'So are yours' Jono retorted and then sat down by Yugi 'So I guess we have to wait for our ma's to come back'.

'Yeah' Yugi smiled and then took his necklace out to show Heba which interested the baby 'See this Heba? This is my promise to be a big brother to you, and I haven't taken it off once'.

Heba only gave a gurgle as a response and continued to gum the rattle in his hands.

* * *

><p>The mothers came back once they had collected enough food and returned to the home, they walked in and was about to call out for Yugi and Jono, but they easily spotted them and smiled at the sight in front of them.<p>

Yugi was asleep in his seat, leaning against the wall for support as he held Heba in his arms who was also asleep while clinging to the rattle, Jono claimed the floor and was laid sprawled out over it while he slept peacefully. They smiled at each other before Yugi's mother walked closer, quietly taking Heba out of Yugi's arms to leave him to sleep on his own, but as she did so the rattle dropped and made a noise that woke Heba and started him crying again.

Yugi and Jono then sat up fast from the sleeping and glanced as Yugi's mother tried to calm him down again, they both sighed from their startle and ran their hands through their hair.

'I'm sorry' She apologised as she rocked Heba 'I just wanted you to get some sleep on your own'.

'Its fine mama' Yugi gave a small yawn and spotted the rattle on the floor, he quickly dived at it and stood up before showing his mother 'Here'.

He gave it a small rattle and it caught Heba's attention, he squealed and tried to reach for it and sucked on it when Yugi handed it to him. Yugi smiled up at his mother when she smiled at her-for once-quiet son.

'He must like that toy a lot' She commented and turned to Yugi 'Thank you Yugi'.

She gave him a small kiss on the head before stroking his hair 'It was nothing mama' Yugi then turned to Jono 'Let's go play Jono'.

'Right' Jono pushed himself up on his feet and followed Yugi out 'Be back later ma'.

They watched the two leave before turning to Heba as he giggled and waved the rattle around to make some noise.

'Yugi's taking being a brother seriously again' Jono's mother commented.

'I think he just needed a sleep' Yugi's mother reassured and rocked Heba lightly 'He's been very tired and quiet recently. I bet he's got a lot of energy back in him'.

* * *

><p>The two walked down the street, Jono threw a ball up and down to catch in his hands, Yugi watched him idly as he thought about what to do.<p>

'I just thought' Jono hummed 'All our toys will be given to Heba won't they? So he can have something to play with'.

'I guess…' Yugi mumbled.

'That sucks' Jono hummed and turned to Yugi 'We need to make something for ourselves that Heba can't take in case he does'.

'Like what?'

Jono thought for a second before grinning and turning to Yugi 'Let's build a boat!'

'A boat?' Yugi repeated.

'Yep. A big old reed boat so we can go fishing, Heba wouldn't be allowed to follow us on that'.

Yugi giggled 'Do you know how to build a reed boat?'

'Sure! Let's go!' Jono grabbed Yugi's hand and pulled him along to the Nile.

* * *

><p>It took them a few days but they had managed to build a boat big enough for the two of them to ride in. The reeds were bunched and tied together to make it float well in the water, curled up at both ends to make it look different. Jono turned to Yugi before picking up the pole and stepping on; he turned to the male and nodded to the boat.<p>

'Come on Yug, let's give it a try' Jono persisted.

Yugi smiled and climbed on, sitting at one of the edges as he watched Jono push the boat off the edge and into the water. Yugi smiled as he glanced over at the sparkling water and watched nearby birds fly off from the reed beds. Yugi turned to Jono as he continued to push the boat through the water.

'This is great' Yugi commented and hugged his knees 'All we need now is something to hunt with'.

'Don't worry, we'll work on the spears another time' Jono commented then grinned 'How close do you think we can get to the palace?'

'Huh?' Jono nodded to the building behind Yugi so the child turned and watched the growing palace 'Oh…I'm not sure'.

'Let's try'.

Jono pushed the boat along round the side of the palace, the two watched as the walls grew tall over them, guarding the building inside and everyone who dwelled within. An ominous feeling came off the building that made Yugi cringe until they passed it and came to the temples beyond it.

Yugi turned to Jono and smiled 'This is great. Do you think we can do this every day?'

'Sure' Jono laughed and leaned back casually as the boat gently pushed along naturally 'As long as you won't get bored of it'.

'How could I get bored of this?' Yugi questioned as he glanced up at the large statues guarding the temples 'It's beautiful…'

'Alright. We'll do this every day, promise?'

Yugi looked up as Jono held hid hand out to Yugi; he smiled and took hold of it 'Promise'.

They let go and Jono went back to pushing the boat along before it was starting to get late and Jono decided to turn the boat back so they could go home.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

I like the boat. I like it a lot.

But yes, baby brothers are something…cute…annoying…and there. Not that I have one, I'm just going based upon what people say hehe.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Promise

I'm so sorry. So, so sorry. I swear I'm punishing myself.

By the time I finish my hands will be bleeding with cuts and my doujinshi collection will be cut in half, god I'm so sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Promise<p>

'Baba! Baba!'

Yugi and Jono stopped walking down the street and turned to see the small child hurry after them, only to trip and hit the sand hard with an 'Oof'. Five years had passed and Heba had grown from the crying baby into an attention seeking child-aside from the final stops of tears, Heba hadn't changed at all, he craved attention from everybody and everyone and certainly caused his brother a lot of trouble. But despite how much trouble Heba got Yugi into, he loved him dearly-gave him the nickname Baba instead of brother.

Yugi put his hands on his hips after Heba pushed himself up and jogged over to the two teens 'Heba, you should go back home'.

'I wanna go with Baba!' Heba protested with a small frown 'Mama said I could!'

Yugi groaned 'We're going on our boat; you're not old enough to go on it'.

'I am! Mama say's I'm a big boy! I am! I am!'

'Heba…'

'If you don't let me come I'll…! I'll…! I'll scream really, really loudly so the gods will hear me! And then they'll come down and punish you-!'

'Fine' Yugi gave in and ran his hand through his hair 'But you must listen to everything I say, okay?'

Heba grinned and nodded fast before holding his arms out 'Piggyback!'

Yugi gave a small smile but turned so Heba could clamber onto his back and hug his neck while giggling; Yugi started walking again and turned to Jono 'Sorry'.

'It's fine' Jono reassured and turned to Heba 'Heba, you want to learn how to fish?'

Heba's eyes sparkled 'Uh huh! Uh huh!'

'Jono, I don't think he's old enough to learn' Yugi commented.

'Nah he'll be fine, as long as we're watching him'.

* * *

><p>They soon got to the river bank and took out their small reed boat from hiding and pushed it to the edge, Yugi and Jono had managed to keep going out on their boat-even learnt where the best fishing spots were so they could bring fish home daily. It was meant for something only the two could use, but it seemed Heba caught wind of where they were going and kept bugging Yugi about it.<p>

The three climbed on, Yugi pulling Heba close to him as Jono pushed the boat out onto the water with the pole and directed it down the river. Heba hummed and looked over the edge to see his reflection distorted in the ripples, then letting his fingers caress the water.

'Heba!' Yugi held Heba's hand and took it back 'Don't do that!'

'Why not?' Heba questioned with a pout.

'Would you want a crocodile to see your hand and think it was a taste meal?'

Heba's eyes then glistened again 'Really?' He asked excitedly.

'Heba! They can tear your arm off in seconds! Rip your bodies to shreds in minutes! You shouldn't be excited about it!'

Heba then gave a shy smile 'But I like crocodiles…'

Yugi groaned and rolled his eyes, Jono then let the boat float gently to a stop before he took the spear and sat next to Heba, the child's eyes observing the rough looking weapon.

'Now this is how you fish' Jono explained and peeked over the edge of the boat 'You have to be real quiet, and very fast'.

'Why do you have to be quiet?' Heba asked in a whisper.

'Because the fish have ears and can hear us. Slightest whisper and they can hear us and swim very fast'.

Heba frowned before turning to the blonde 'How come I don't see ears when I eat them?'

Jono stayed silent for a few moments before smiling 'They're special ears' He answered.

'Oh…'

They waited a few moments before Jono then thrust the spear into the water, making the two smaller ones jump at his action. He then took it out to show he had caught a fish at the end of the spear.

'And that's how you fish' Jono took the fish off the spike before handing it to Heba 'You try'.

'Okay' Heba looked over the edge of the boat and bit his lip; he wriggled his hips playfully before seeing a shoal of fish past and threw the spear at them. Unfortunately he had forgotten to let go of the spear and went plunging into the water as well.

'HEBA!' Yugi cried out and reached in to grab his arm; with the help of Jono they pulled him back onto the boat coughing up the water he accidentally swallowed 'Don't do that! You scared me sick!'

'I didn't mean to!' Heba whimpered and shook his wet hair 'I fell in!'

Yugi sighed heavily and helped Heba dry his hair, Jono sat back and watched the two 'Well…looks like no more fishing for a while…'

* * *

><p>A few days had passed and Yugi and Jono were walking back to their home, a bunch of fish hanging off Jono's shoulder as the two walked and talked to each other, glad that Heba was told to stay at home for a few days after his accident. A woman walked past the two, her hands playing with her long black hair that barely covered her chest, wearing only a small skirt on her waist.<p>

Yugi looked up and noticed that when Jono wasn't talking and spotted how his eyes followed the woman, he rolled his eyes 'Jono'.

The blonde turned back to him 'What?'

'Don't ogle' Yugi scolded lightly and hit his arm.

'I wasn't' Jono defended 'Besides, I wasn't gonna jump her or anything'.

'You're too young to get married'.

'Pfft, like I want to do that. Women are nice to look at, not marry; they have too much nagging, and slapping, and cheating, and a lot of other crazy shit' Jono shook his head 'Never will I get married. I ain't cut out for it'.

'Here, here to that' Yugi agreed with a smile.

They then walked into their home, they put the fish aside but then they noticed that Yugi's mother was crying, and that a strange man was standing by their side. Yugi looked between them with small panic rising 'M-Mama? What's wrong?' He stammered out.

She lifted her red puffy eyes, tears pouring down her face as she looked up to her son 'Y-Yugi' She sobbed out 'I-It's H-Heba'.

'Why? What's wrong with him?'

'H-He's sick. Very, very s-sick'.

* * *

><p>Yugi came to Heba's room, gently pushing the door open with tears going down his face after explaining Heba had caught the plague. The child was resting in his bed, his chest rising heavily as he panted to breath desperately, his skin a bright pink colour as he was wrapped up in his bed sheets tightly.<p>

Heba opened his eyes weakly and glanced at Yugi 'B…Baba…'

'Sshh' Yugi soothed and walked closer though not being able to keep the tears back 'Don't try to talk'.

'I…I'm cold…'

'Y-You'll be fine Heba' Yugi gave a shaky smile 'I promise'.

Heba gave a small smile before having to cough violently, he then groaned before turning to Yugi 'Can…you tell me a story?'

'S-Sure' Yugi sat by the bed and rubbed away his tears 'Umm…which story do you want to hear?'

'Any…'

'Okay' Yugi hummed in thought before he started telling Heba a shaken and sobbing story as he attempted to keep calm but failed terribly.

* * *

><p>Yugi had fallen asleep a few hours later, his head resting on the bed peacefully as his tear stains were starting to disappear on his skin, Heba still lying in the bed with his own eyes closed. Yugi gave a small groan as he heard the bedroom door squeak and footsteps approaching him, but only nuzzled his arm and stayed sleeping.<p>

The doctor held Heba's small wrist, then giving a sigh he put his arms over his chest and took the covers to put over him 'Such a small child' He whispered.

Yugi's eyes finally fluttered open and he looked up to see the doctor covering Heba, a dread of panic washed through him which made him sit up 'H-Heba?'

The doctor turned to Yugi 'I'm afraid he's already passed on'.

'NO!' Yugi then sat up but before he could do anything the doctor grabbed him by the middle and tried pulling him out of the room-which Yugi struggled against-streams of tears pouring down his face 'Heba! Heba!' Yugi called out but there was no response from the corpse. Yugi then wailed loudly and the doctor managed to pull him out as his body collapsed then, glad he had someone who could hold him up as he wasn't sure he could walk on his own; his tears were loud that they alerted his mother and she too began to wail out crying.

* * *

><p>Jono came up to the roof a few days later, Yugi was sat on the flat roof, sniffling to himself as he hugged his knees and played with his necklace lightly in his hands. Jono sighed, he hated to see his friend in such a state; though he couldn't blame him, he just wanted to see his friend back to his happier self again.<p>

Jono then shuffled closer and sighed 'Say Yug, you wanna go out on the boat and catch a few fish?' Jono suggested.

'I don't feel like it' Yugi mumbled.

'Oh…uhh…a walk then?'

'No'.

Jono sighed again and sat next to Yugi, carefully scooting closer so he could put his arm around his shoulders 'When I was told when people die, they said that the person is put in this boat and are sailed to Osiris, and then they test to see if that person is honest or not, and if they were they get to spend a good afterlife' Yugi only glanced at Jono from the side of his eye before looking down at his necklace 'Well, Heba hadn't been bad in life has he?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'He wasn't an angel…'

'Yeah, but he hadn't murdered and stuff had he. I bet he's up there right now, smiling over us and having a good time. Isn't that good?'

'But I don't want him up there' Yugi trembled as tears streamed down his face 'I want him here, with me, I didn't want him to die'.

Yugi then wailed again and began crying, Jono tugged Yugi into a hug and rubbed his back to calm him down 'It's okay Yug, it wasn't your fault and there wasn't anything you could do' He calmed.

'I-I made him a promise' Yugi sobbed and shakily lifted his necklace 'I-I to-told him he was going to be f-fine. A-And now he's…'

Jono hugged Yugi close and rested his head on Yugi's 'I know. And Heba knows that, I bet he also knows that you couldn't do anything about it, I bet he forgives you'.

'H-He was only a ch-child'.

'I know. I know' Jono rocked Yugi slightly as he curled up in his friends arms, just wishing the pain deep in his chest would go away 'You have to stop crying soon, or you'll make me cry'.

Yugi glanced up and noticed Jono rubbing his eyes and sighing again 'S-Sorry' He apologised.

'Don't be' Jono put his arms around Yugi again and started rocking him again 'You're a very strong guy Yug, and I mean it, you're going to get through this. I know you will'.

'I hope so…I do…' Yugi rubbed his watery eyes before nuzzling more into Jono's chest and apologising again for getting Jono to cry.

********************************End of chapter 6*****************************

I said I was sorry. I feel really bad you know, and this is a story! Look what I've been reduced to! Apologising for killing a fictional character! God I need to get tougher.

But yeah…it won't be long until he shows up.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Alone

I think this has to be the hardest thing of going from kids to adults-no not puberty, that's its own class-not saying that this happens to everyone but certainly it's happened to myself so I know how it feels.

And I'm rambling…

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Alone<p>

Jono hummed as he stroked his chin, watching Yugi fixing his shoes as they sat by the Nile after catching a bunch of fish again. It had been three years after Heba's birth, and although Yugi could tell that his parents hadn't completely got over his death-after all, he was such a young child-but Yugi had managed to pull through with Jono's help and forgave himself, knowing that every time he looked up at the sky he'd know that he was smiling at Heba.

Yugi turned to Jono and realised that he was focused on him 'Something wrong Jono?'

'No just…you've grown. Stand up' Yugi raised his brow but did as Jono said and stood up. The blonde then moved closer and put his hand on Yugi's head, then moving it to his chest 'Wow…one day you'll be bigger than me'.

Yugi giggled and shook his head 'I highly doubt it Jono, I'm still very short and I fear I always will be'.

'Ah well, you're still cute'.

Yugi gave a giggle before he blinked as Jono gave him the fish bundle to carry; he staggered under the weight and looked up at Jono for an explanation as the blonde smiled 'To build your arms up'.

'Jono I feel like I could drop them' Yugi then noticed Jono starting to walk away 'Jono!'

He laughed before hurrying back and helping his friend out and walking back to the streets with him.

* * *

><p>Jono and Yugi walked through the streets casually as they talked to each other, being their much older selves they had grown out of the habit of stealing small meals from the stalls and were quite happy in walking down the streets like normal people again as no one would recognise them. Jono grunted as he shifted the fish on his shoulder, making Yugi tilt his head at his friend.<p>

'You okay Jono?' He asked quietly and ready to help if he needed it.

'I'm fine' Jono then smirked and turned around to walk backwards to show he was fine 'It'll take a lot more then fish to stop me'.

'Jono wait-!' Yugi then flinched as Jono walked straight into a woman.

Jono groaned as he hit the sand and then started to pick the items the woman had dropped 'I'm sorry, I didn't see you there'.

'You should be sorry!' She hissed as she also picked up the items 'Couldn't see me, you was just trying to show off to your friend there'.

Jono frowned 'I said I was sorry! It won't happen again!'

'It better not!'

Jono then made a grab for the same thing she was grabbing and decided to look up at her. He blushed to a faint red colour; she was older then Jono by a few years, she had long blonde hair and dark purple eyes, she wore a long white dress that was tightly around under her breasts and came down to her ankles, she flicked her hair back before turning to Jono and glaring at him. Standing up Jono followed her lead, never taking his eyes off her.

'Next time watch were you're going kid' She scolded before going on her way.

Yugi sidled to his dazed friends' side before jabbing him in the side 'Jono, you should keep your eyes on where you're walking'.

'Uhh…yeah sure…'

Yugi raised his brow at his friend 'Jono? You okay?'

'Huh? Yeah I…' Jono rubbed his head before shrugging his shoulders 'I have something to do I remembered, you don't mind taking the fish home right?'

'But…I can't carry them on my own!'

'You'll be fine, I'll see you later Yug' Jono then ran off ahead, catching up with the woman and talking to her as they walked.

Yugi groaned and looked at the fish bunch, he struggled to put it in his arms but after stumbling around he figured he couldn't carry it on his own so had to drag it all the way home. When he got home he got scolded for dragging the fish home, with the small rocks on the street they had cut into the fish and made scratches into the fish that touched the ground and sand covered the scales and into the cuts which made it impossible to eat if they didn't want to get sand in their stomachs.

Yugi sat and waited for Jono to come home that day, he looked up when his father and Jono's father came home, having to explain that Jono hurried off after some girl. Though when hearing the word girl Jono's father seemed quite pleased by this fact, saying he had finally knocked it into his head and didn't seem worried that Jono hadn't returned-even by nightfall. Yugi laid in their bed, looking at the empty spot where Jono slept before turning to the night sky, a sad face washing over as he stared at the night stars.

'Jono…' He whispered 'Where are you?'

* * *

><p>Yugi was relieved the next morning that Jono returned quite happy and safe without harm, but Yugi soon lost his happiness. Jono had seemed to change overnight. Jono seemed to disappear during the days, saying the same thing, that he had business to attend to and would sometimes not returning by nightfall. He didn't seem to have a lot of time for Yugi anymore, claiming he was learning how to be a real man and didn't have enough time to amuse Yugi, and then the final change came.<p>

Two months later Jono announced a few things; the woman was someone called Mai, and he had got her pregnant, and he was going to move in with her and her family to become a shopkeeper and they were to be married. Yugi wasn't sure how to feel-he was happy that Jono had found someone to be happy, but he felt that his world had been crushed by one simple person-or was it two people?

It wasn't long until Jono was gone out of the house for good, he said his goodbyes to his parents and promised he would help them out whenever he could when they asked and hoped Yugi's parents for the best. Then he came to Yugi, and the only thing he did was pat his shoulder and say "It was nice knowing you Yug" as if they were never going to see each other again, like they were going to pretend that the other didn't exist. It tore Yugi's heart to see him leave, but what could he do? Jono had his new life now, and he wasn't going to stop his best friend from having what he wanted, he just had to sew up the new tear in his chest like the others he had gained in his life.

* * *

><p>Yugi's mother came up to the roof and found her son sitting on the rooftop 'Yugi, foods ready' She said.<p>

'I'm not hungry' Yugi mumbled as he rolled the ball back and forth lightly in a small sulk, it had been a few weeks since Jono had left for his new family, and Yugi wasn't taking it too well. He was more or less back where he was again; alone in the world with his fleeing parents, Jono was the only person who gave him the strength and confidence to do anything, and since he had left that had all washed away from Yugi.

His mother climbed the last few steps and walked over to him, lightly touching his head and getting his attention 'Yugi is there something wrong?'

Yugi remained silent for a few moments before looking up at his mother 'I know Jono's happy now…but…I don't like him leaving…'

'Oh Yugi' She lightly hugged him around the neck and kissed his head 'I know it's a little odd since he's not here, but you'll manage you'll see'.

'It's not the loneliness that bothers me' Yugi then hugged himself 'Jono and I promised we'd stay together…that nothing was going to get in our way…'

'I know its hard Yugi, but Jono has his life now. You'll be the same-hopefully-it's just something that happens naturally'.

Yugi looked up at his mother before thinking in silence and nodding, his mother smiled and helped him up before leading him back into the house, what else could he do? His mother was right, he was just going to have to accept it whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid in his bed that night once again. He tried to sleep desperately but his bed was so cold, he moved over out of instincts which made him open his eyes and give a depressed sigh when he remembered his friend wasn't there to warm him up. Yugi closed his eyes tightly and turned over.<p>

"Natural huh?" Yugi thought as he opened his eyes gently and looked up to the sky "It still hurts though…"

Yugi rubbed away a few tears that trickled down his face before curling up in his bed, hoping that the days and nights would somehow become easier on him.

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

See what I'm doing here? Eh? Eh?

This was surprisingly shorter then I imagined it to be…but oh well I can't be asked, I'm too tired.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Present to the pharaoh

Hehehehehehehe…

Yes…

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Present to the pharaoh<p>

It had been a several months since Jono had left, Yugi hardly saw him anymore; only when he walked down the streets and saw Jono at his new home, but he was a man now and didn't have time to spend with Yugi. And soon his wife had their child, and there was no more time again to play.

Yugi sighed as he sat on the roof once again, his fingers twirling his necklace in boredom as he sighed, hating having to sit up there and not do anything.

'Oh Heba…I'm so lonely now' Yugi said quietly as he looked up to the sky, a small smile gracing his lips as he thought about his younger brother watching him 'I guess I should find my own career…I won't be much of a prince if I can't support our parents'.

Yugi sighed but then looked down at the streets; he tilted his head as he saw his father hurry between the people and back to his home, it being the growing season he knew his father wouldn't be home in such a hurry unless it was something gravely serious. Yugi got up from his resting spot and climbed down the stairs before entering his home, seeing his mother trying to calm his panting father.

'My dear what is wrong?' She asked and sat him down.

'I…' He panted before clutching his chest lightly 'In the fields…they…were…there…'

'Who papa?' Yugi asked as he also stepped closer to join the conversation.

'_Them_' He said, making his wife and son think about someone 'They were with the city guards…they know we live here…they will come and kill us…'

Yugi then bit his lip, remembering why they were in Egypt in the first place; their enemies had finally tracked them down in the last eleven years. Yugi's mother gave a small gasp and trembled, but managed to keep her cool 'W-What should we do? We can't go somewhere else. We have nothing to take, we'll surely die'.

'And if we stay we will die as well' He argued back, managing to catch his breath back as he sat up straight.

'C-Can't we deal with the pharaoh?' Yugi suggested quietly.

'They were with the city guards! No doubt the pharaoh is helping them!'

Yugi cringed slightly under his scolding 'B-But if we will make a better deal than they have, he will change sides yes?'

'And what shall we offer him? We have nothing that will be of use to him! We might as well throw ourselves into our graves!'

Yugi looked down at his chest, then holding his necklace tightly he looked up 'I know something we can give him' Yugi announced making his parents look up at him 'I'll go see him, and if I'm right he will help us'.

'Yugi? Yugi what do you mean?'

'I love you' Yugi whispered before turning and running out of the house, he took to the streets but made his route to the palace, pushing back his sorrow as he knew it would do no good.

* * *

><p>Yugi soon came to the pharaoh's palace; the large building was guarded by a long wall surrounding the perimeter of the palace gardens and guards stood at the large gates and walked around the walls in a patrol, making sure no one could get in or out. Yugi sucked in a deep breath before walking over to the gate, not surprising that he was stopped by the guards who stood in front of it.<p>

'What are you doing here peasant?' They growled at Yugi.

'I wish to see the pharaoh urgently' Yugi requested and looked up at them 'And I am not a peasant, I am Prince Yugi of Mitanni'.

They whispered amongst themselves at Yugi's title, then turning back to him 'The prince wouldn't be as scrawny looking as you'.

'I am who I claim to be, you must let me in'.

The guards then whispered again amongst themselves before nodding 'We'll guide you inside, if you claim to be who you are, you won't mind us taking you there'.

'Of course. I just need to see him'.

The guards then opened the gate and lead Yugi inside, making sure to stick close to the small teen as they lead him out into the gardens. Yugi looked around at the large and beautiful gardens; they reminded him of his home-or what he could remember of it-he then looked up as he climbed the steps and entered into the palace.

The white corridors were decorated with murals of wars and gods, servants walked past and gave odd looks towards Yugi and his escorts before carrying on, soon the sound of chattering people grew closer as they came to the hall. The guards pushed open the door and shoved Yugi inside; there were several priests who stood around as well as scribes and other slaves, and the pharaoh sat on his throne.

The pharaoh looked only a few years older than Yugi, but he certainly looked manly enough to be a pharaoh; he had large muscles to his body, easily visible as his tunic was very short and had no sleeves so his leg and arm muscles were bare. Jewellery hung on his body, rings on his fingers and arms, a necklace hung around his neck of an upside down gold pyramid and his crown was sat on his head. He had large hair of black with crimson tips and blonde bangs, though the one thing Yugi couldn't keep looking away from was his eyes, a deep crimson colour as they frowned watching Yugi walk closer and was brought to his knees.

'Who's this?' He demanded looking down at Yugi.

'Claims to be Prince Yugi my pharaoh' The guards answered and gave a small bow out of respect.

'Prince Yugi?'

'My pharaoh' He turned to the man who stood next to him, much older and taller he looked like a priest yet they had known each other for a while. They whispered to each other, making Yugi tilt his head at their whispering.

'Oh that Prince Yugi' The Pharaoh-also known as Atemu to his family and close friends-nodded his head and turned to Yugi 'Who would've thought he'd end up in my throne room…'

Yugi bit his lip as he kept his eyes stuck to the floor 'M-My pharaoh' Yugi spoke bravely up 'I know you are…helping my enemies to locate me and my family. I come to you to…implore you to change your decision and help us survive'.

Atemu sat back at Yugi's request 'They have offered me an alliance which will prove helpful' He then tilted his head 'What can you offer that is better then what they have?'

Yugi lifted his head, his eyes showing his deep determination as he was going to make sure he wasn't going to give up 'Me' There was small whispers spreading out over the hall but Yugi ignored them 'You can have my freedom; you can kill me, make me your slave, I'll do it all as long as I have your word that my parents will be safe'.

Atemu hummed and was caught by his priest again as he turned to whisper to him quietly. Yugi sighed and put his hands behind his back, holding them tightly in a small way of a pray, hoping with all his might that something good would come out of his offer.

'Ah Seth I am pharaoh' Atemu scolded lightly and frowned at him 'I'll make the decisions around here and you follow them' He then softened his gaze when he stared at Yugi 'Alright then, Yugi, I accept your offer' Yugi looked up surprised that Atemu accepted his agreements 'I'll move your parents out of their home and into one of the noble homes that we've recently built as long as you stay here'.

Yugi nodded and bowed to him 'Thank you…so much'.

Atemu then clicked his fingers and a servant shuffled over before bowing to the pharaoh 'Have Yugi here cleaned up to my standards' Atemu ordered 'Fresh clothes, a bath, make up, the lot. If he's to be living here he needs to be presentable'.

The servant nodded and then stood up to Yugi and gave him a bow before gesturing him to follow. Yugi got up on his knees and followed the servant out into another corridor, hearing Atemu give some orders to the guards to find Yugi's parents and sort a new home for them.

* * *

><p>Yugi was washed clean, given a fresh new tunic of pure white with jewellery to put on as accessories, at the moment he sat in a small room as the servants applied light make up to his face. Yugi gave a small sigh and closed his eyes as they drew on his eyes.<p>

'You do not need to be sad my prince' They comforted quietly 'The pharaoh is a kind and gentle man. You are lucky to be chosen by him'.

Yugi opened his eyes again once they were finished; of course they would say that, they were his slaves, he had no clue who the man he was going to live with except that his name was Atemu-but he would stick with calling him pharaoh.

Footsteps echoed down the hall, and once the door opened the servants bowed to the floor as Atemu walked over to Yugi, he smiled and cupped the teens chin gently to make him look up into his crimson eyes again. He nodded as he stroked around Yugi's chin.

'You look perfect' He complimented and stroked his cheek 'Like…a little desert flower…yes. My desert flower'.

Yugi managed to pull a smile out of embarrassment as a pink glow filled his cheeks, Atemu then let go of his cheek and held his hand out for Yugi to take, gently pulling him on his feet he lead Yugi out of the room 'Come, I'll show you around and take you to your new room'.

Yugi allowed himself to be lead around the palace by Atemu, Atemu showed him around the gardens and the important rooms such as the doctor Mahad's room and the halls, they then walked down the corridors as Atemu pointed to the doors.

'This is the harem' Atemu then hummed and stroked his chin 'Hmm…I'll ask my wives if you can go in. They might not like it though…'

'Why would I be allowed in their?' Yugi asked curiously 'I thought it is only for your wives'.

'And lovers too' Atemu added as he rubbed his forehead 'But seeing as you're a male it might…not work…I'll ask them nonetheless'.

Yugi looked up at him quite surprised, he stopped walking causing the pharaoh to stop as well and turn back to Yugi 'I-I'm sorry my pharaoh but…did you say…I'm your lover?'

Atemu smirked and walked closer to Yugi, cupping his cheek in his hand as he leaned closer and caused a red blush to fill Yugi's cheeks 'It's been a long time since I've enjoyed male company, and you're…perfect I couldn't resist' Atemu then rubbed his nose gently against Yugi's making him blush more furiously at the contact 'You don't mind do you?'

'I…I…I said I'd do anything you'd ask' Yugi whispered and stared up at the crimson eyes that were so close to his own 'I-I just…d-didn't think that you…enjoyed male presence…I-I mean you're married'.

Atemu gave a light laugh as he let go of Yugi, making the teen jumpy at his reaction 'When you're pharaoh Yugi you must think about who is going to take over next when you die, I have little time to deal with my own pleasures and must have heirs, the wives are an unfortunate add on I must deal with'.

'Oh…I see…'

Atemu smiled and took Yugi's hand and pulled him into a walk again 'Come, your room is this way'.

Yugi nodded and followed Atemu, biting his lip as he tried to think of another conversation 'How many wives do you have my pharaoh?' He asked curiously.

'Six' Atemu replied 'Teana being my head wife, the others are for my pleasure'.

'I see. And how many children do you have?'

Atemu sighed and mumbled some names under his breath 'Fifteen. And one expecting, I hope it's a son this time, having a lot of girls recently'.

'I see…you sound like you're a busy father and pharaoh'.

'It comes with the duty' Atemu sighed and held tighter to Yugi's hand 'I guess I love them all with my heart' Atemu then looked down at Yugi 'Have you ever been in love? Or had someone like that?'

Yugi shook his head 'Never in my life'.

'Good' Atemu then looked up at the door and opened it to show Yugi inside the large bedroom 'I'm sorry it's not like the other bedrooms' Atemu apologised as Yugi walked in and looked around at the white walls and the statues and other decorations placed inside 'I'll move you to a better bedroom if you wish'.

Yugi turned to him and shook his head 'This is room is just fine, it's beautiful'.

'You certain? I've seen grander'.

Yugi nodded 'Is there anything else I need to be shown?'

Atemu hummed in thought before hearing someone call his name he sighed heavily 'I'm sorry Yugi, I must be going now'.

'I understand my pharaoh' Yugi gave a small bow 'I'll stay here and relax until the evening'.

'Alright Yugi, I'll see you until then' Atemu gave one last smile before turning to walk back down the corridor.

Once Yugi was alone he gave a small sigh and moved himself over to his bed and sat down on it, rubbing his head lightly as he got his mind around what he had been told he was. The highest he thought he'd be was a slave like the others, but he should've noticed as he was cleaned and clothed like a prince again, but what was he supposed to do as a lover? He had never been with another person before let alone another man, Yugi closed his eyes tightly and hugged his body at the thought of having to be romantic towards the pharaoh, but then it wasn't like he could go against him for fear of his parents' safety.

He was all alone, and he had to do what he had to do if he wanted to survive.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

Damn headaches making me slow at writing…

But anyway, it looks like Yugi's done something drastic and terrifying to save his parents. Thrown himself into a man's arms! The horror!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. New life

Just to make sure everyone knows this, I wrote this chapter for the teaching part!

There! I'm not perverted!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-New life<p>

After a few days Yugi got quite comfortable with his new life, being the pharaoh's new lover had some benefits; since Yugi was already a royal everyone treated him like one-and although he had been a peasant for most of his life he easily warmed up to the royal treatment once again-he had the best food that Atemu also ate and he had perfect clothes and for once hygiene that he hardly got. Though the wives seemed to take a bad turn to Yugi, but Yugi figured that they were queens and their husband was spending time with another man they would get slightly jealous of him.

When Atemu wasn't doing his pharaoh duties or playing with his children-or trying to sort his wives suspicions on Yugi-he often came to find Yugi and spent time with the teen. It surprised Yugi with the little things he did, he thought seeing that he was a lover they would be doing more amorous things but Atemu seemed to enjoy the small talks they had about life outside the walls and the odd compliments he gave Yugi; if this was how lovers' life would go, Yugi liked it already.

Yugi was walking around the gardens, he came to the pond and peeked into the crystal blue water and reached over to lightly touch the lilies that hovered over the water. He smiled when he felt the silky petals under his fingers; he stroked over them a few more before dipping his fingers into the water, watching the ripples move away from them.

'Yugi' Yugi stood up and when seeing Atemu walk over to him he gave a small bow.

'Yes my pharaoh?'

Atemu reached out to cup Yugi's chin, lifting his head up before nuzzling his nose lightly 'What were you doing? You weren't planning on drowning yourself were you?'

Yugi giggled quietly and shook his head 'Not at all my pharaoh, I was just observing the lilies, they're beautiful'.

Atemu hummed as his thumb ran over Yugi's cheek 'Quite. But not as beautiful as you'.

Yugi blushed lightly to a pink colour and let his eyes fall elsewhere 'Aren't you busy my pharaoh?'

'I've done all I need to for now' Atemu turned to the pond to scoop out a lily and stroked the petals 'Now…I get to spend time with you'.

'Oh. I see'.

Atemu chuckled and turned to him, putting the lily back on the water 'You make it sound like you don't like being with me'.

'Oh, not at all my pharaoh. I just don't want to delay you or get you into trouble'.

'None at all my little flower' Atemu leaned close again to nuzzle against his nose.

Yugi blushed slightly and waited until Atemu stopped 'Can I ask you something my pharaoh?'

'Of course'.

'Well…why do you keep rubbing my nose?' Yugi blushed as he lightly touched his nose, thinking it was rather silly to ask 'I-Is it supposed to be something'.

'It's our way of showing our affection for someone' Atemu answered with a slight smirk 'Have you not known all this time?'

Yugi shook his head in embarrassment 'I-I guess it's like a kiss then'.

'Kiss?' Atemu repeated 'What's that?'

'Oh…well it's when two people put their lips together, usually to show how much they love each other'.

'I see' Atemu smiled 'I like the sound of this kiss. Will you show me?'

Yugi blushed to a furious red colour but nodded 'S-Sure' He then closed his eyes and leaned up to Atemu, gently placing his lips on the pharaohs to give him a small kiss before pulling back and looking away out of embarrassment.

Atemu hummed as he stroked his lips 'I like the kiss'.

'T-There's a more…deeper kiss'.

'Show me'.

Yugi bit his lip but nodded at Atemu's demand. He moved closer to the male and once again placed his lips against Atemu's, this time making sure to stay longer against them to show Atemu the deeper kiss. The pharaoh had quickly picked it up, he kissed Yugi back and slipped his arms around Yugi's waist to pull him closer, getting a small squeak from the teen but he didn't stop the kiss. Yugi's face burned up quickly realising how close and intimate they were, but with Atemu's strong arms around him all Yugi could do was melt into his arms and cling on to his shoulders with all his might in case he would do the stupid thing and fall over.

They broke the when both of them ran out of air, Atemu pulled away leaving Yugi to gasp quietly and pant while flushing up to red, Yugi shakily uncurled his fingers from Atemu's shoulders and hid his face by gazing down between them-but this only made him flush up more seeing how close his body was to the pharaoh's.

'I like the deep kiss' Atemu commented and gave Yugi's lips a small kiss for experimenting 'It's…breath-taking'.

Yugi nodded in agreement and waited until Atemu took his arms away from Yugi before stepping back from Atemu 'Have you been kissed before?'

Yugi shook his head 'No…well my mama has kissed me before but not in the way you're thinking off my pharaoh'.

'Good' Atemu cupped Yugi's face in his hands and smiled 'I shall be the only one to savour your lips. Understand?'

Yugi nodded 'Of course my pharaoh'.

Atemu smiled and leaned in to kiss Yugi again 'My pharaoh!' Atemu turned to see Seth-his priest-gesturing him to come closer.

'Ah, I guess I am needed' Atemu turned back to Yugi and kissed his lips lightly 'Perhaps we should kiss later on'.

Yugi gave a light giggle and nodded 'Okay my pharaoh, I shall see you later' Yugi gave a small bow to Atemu to which he smiled at and turned to walk with Seth back into the palace again.

Yugi sighed when he was out of Atemu's presence, allowing himself to burn a full deep red colour as he stroked over his now sensitive lips; he had been told what a kiss was like, but he never imagined it to be that powerful and seductive.

'So you're the pharaohs' whore?' Yugi squeaked and jumped back seeing a girl standing on the pond wall. She was a little younger than Yugi was; she had long brown hair and wore a small dress that was cut over her chest. She walked closer to him and leaned to him 'From what the queens told me, I imagined you to be a girl with lots of ugly beauty, but you're kinda cute'.

'Uhh…thanks' Yugi tilted his head 'Umm…'

'Mana' She then jumped down and gave him a small bow 'I have to remember to bow to you, you are royalty as well'.

Yugi gave a small smile to her 'Thanks Mana. You don't look like a servant or anything…'

'Nope! I'm Atemu's best friend in Egypt! And I'm Mahad's student but more importantly Atemu's best friend!'

Yugi gave a giggle 'Well…he seems like a nice guy…at least'.

Mana nodded her head 'Though he got a little tempered when he lost at a game with me. But that's Atemu! Pharaoh's never like to lose!'

Yugi gave a light laugh 'No I don't suppose they would'.

'Hey Yugi, would you like to play Senet with me?'

Yugi nodded 'Sure…I suppose I can try'.

* * *

><p>When the evening came round the meal was served and everyone was called for to eat, there had been a problem before as to where to seat Yugi seeing as he was a lover yet a male one; was he to be placed with the queens or with the men? But once Yugi was sure the queens didn't like him he asked Atemu to sit with him, and so he did right by his side.<p>

Yugi ate happily by Atemu's side, listening the pharaoh talk partially to him and partially to the others about important business, biting into the fresh and tasty food as he ate. There were a few objections for Yugi to sit so close to the pharaoh, but once they had voiced their opinions Atemu made the "I am the pharaoh" speech and Yugi was allowed to stay where he was.

Yugi gave a small yawn after the meal was eaten and everyone headed to their rooms, Yugi rubbed his eyes tiredly after a long day and was about to open his bedroom door.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to see Atemu walking closer, Yugi gave a small bow as the pharaoh approached 'I'm glad I reached you in time'.

'Is there something wrong?' Yugi questioned.

'Just one thing' He then reached closer to kiss Yugi on the lips, making the teen turn bright red 'I wanted to kiss you one last time before I sleep. Now you may go to bed'.

'Y-Yes. Goodnight my pharaoh'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Atemu then turned to walk back down the dark corridor, leaving Yugi to stumble into his room and get his head round the kiss he had been left with. He adjusted to his new life easily, but Atemu's kiss was something new to get used to.

******************************End of chapter 9*******************************

Wow this was surprisingly short…oh well! Next chapter I'll make it up. Hehe.

And yes, the Egyptians didn't know what a kiss was (The horror!) it's a good thing Assyrians do.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. The pharaohs' night

You saw this coming, don't lie to me!

And trust me; this isn't a romantic gesture…I think.

If you don't like or aren't old enough **Don't read between the bold**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-The pharaohs' night<p>

Yugi often questioned how his life became this, not that he hated it, it just seemed to impossibly true. A few months had passed, and Yugi's content lover life was still content, but that was how he liked it. Atemu's wives were still bitter towards Yugi for capturing Atemu's attention which made Yugi feel guilty, and there were occasions when one of Atemu's children came looking for their father and found him holding Yugi or planting one of the many kisses and they questioned their father what he was doing, making Yugi feel even more guilty that Atemu had to explain to his children about him and Yugi. But aside from the guilt, Yugi enjoyed his life.

Atemu had become more passionate after the months, everyday Yugi would be smothered with his kisses, and each time Atemu would add something different to it. First he'd try and make it deeper and more romantic each them, then moving his kisses from Yugi's lips to his forehead, his cheek, and his neck-he even went as far as kissing up his arms and legs just to see what they were like, but they weren't to his tastes.

Yugi sighed as he glanced to the pharaoh, lying down next to the teen as he closed his eyes and enjoyed his hair stroking that Yugi gave him. He had finished all the duties he needed for that day, and like always found Yugi to spend time with, this time he was more casual and chose that they rested under a tree away from the hot sun which Yugi didn't mind as much and as Atemu laid down on the grass got lost in his own thoughts.

Atemu opened his eyes and glanced up at Yugi, gently touching his cheek and getting his attention 'You looked so stern when you were thinking' Atemu teased lightly 'What was you thinking about?'

Yugi leaned his head into Atemu's hand 'I was…thinking about my parents' Yugi then glanced away 'I-I don't doubt your words my pharaoh…but my parents…they are safe right?'

Atemu sat up, turning to Yugi with a serious look on his face 'Yugi, I swear on my life that they are safe; they have been moved to a noble house and the city guards and visiting their houses all the time, they are safe'.

Yugi gave a small smile and nodded 'Yes…thank you my pharaoh…'

Atemu smiled and tilted his head 'You look…absolutely beautiful against the sun' Atemu complimented making Yugi blush 'You look like a god'.

Yugi burned to a red colour and glanced off 'M-My pharaoh, you shouldn't say such things, people would get angry'.

'But you look like one'.

'B-But I am not'.

'You could've fooled me'.

Yugi fiddled with his clothes and looked off, unsure about the god comment he had received. Atemu then scooted closer to Yugi 'May I ask you something Yugi?'

'Yes my pharaoh?'

'You don't feel anything for anyone else do you?' Atemu asked 'Inside or outside this palace'.

Yugi shook his head 'No. No one my pharaoh'.

'Even me then? I did say inside this palace'.

Yugi bit his lip and lowered his gaze to his legs in shame 'I-I'm sorry my pharaoh…a-although you have been kind…and I enjoy your company, but I'm…unsure about feelings of love for you…I-I'm sorry'.

'It's okay Yugi' Atemu then leaned closer so he whispered in his ear 'But if you do fall in love…make sure it's me, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes my pharaoh…'

'Good' Atemu then held Yugi's chin and placed a kiss on his lips 'I want to be the only one'.

Yugi nodded again and let Atemu kiss him once again.

* * *

><p>When it was dark and Yugi had finished his large meal he walked down the corridor back to his room, he gave a small yawn and covered his mouth to force it back in, he always blamed the large meals to make him tired.<p>

'Yugi'.

Yugi stopped and turned when he heard Atemu's voice, he gave a bow to the pharaoh as he approached 'Something wrong my pharaoh?'

'Yes. It's rather cold tonight' Atemu smiled and held his hand out 'Can you sleep with me tonight?'

Yugi blushed but nodded 'If you wish my pharaoh'.

Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi back down the corridor and leading him to his grand room; Yugi couldn't help but stare around it while Atemu took off his shirt so his bare chest was visible. He then turned to Yugi, smiling when he saw the teen's amazement and sat on the bed.

'To your tastes Yugi?' Atemu asked.

Yugi turned to him and nodded 'It's…so large'.

Atemu chuckled and held his hand out to Yugi to which the teen responded and moved closer so they linked hands and Atemu tugged him more closer.

'Yugi…do you know…why I asked you here?' Atemu asked in a quiet voice.

Yugi shook his head 'Y-You said you were cold'.

'I…lied' Atemu admitted and kissed the top of his hand 'I wanted you hear…because I love you. And I want to show you my love for you' He then gazed up at the red teen 'I want to feel your body…against mine…I want to be the only one to take it…'

Yugi bit his lip and stared back at Atemu's crimson eyes; Yugi knew what he meant, but he didn't think Atemu would ask him that so soon. Yugi wasn't even sure he wanted to give up his virginity yet to him, but he made the promise he would do anything for Atemu, and this wasn't going to stop him.

'I-If that's what you wish my pharaoh…' Yugi whispered though obviously embarrassed.

Atemu smiled and pulled Yugi closer so their legs touched 'Thank you' He then patted the spot next to him on the bed 'Come…sit with me'.

Yugi nodded and shuffled over to sit next to him, but as soon as he did Atemu held his shoulders and pushed him down on the bed with Atemu on top of him. Seeing the pharaoh in a position of overpowering him, Yugi couldn't turn back now if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to push the strong male off him.

'Don't worry' Atemu reassured and leaned closer to Yugi 'You'll enjoy it' He then pressed his lips against Yugi's to kiss him.

(**Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!**)

Yugi gave a small whimper as Atemu kissed him deeply and stroked up his thigh as he did, making a shiver go up his spine and cling unconsciously to Atemu. The pharaoh smiled and pulled away from the kiss, seeing the teens red face from embarrassment.

'Please Yugi' Atemu asked lightly as his eyes went down to Yugi's chest 'Take off your clothes'.

Yugi nodded and gently pulled his tunic off and took the jewellery to the side so he laid naked under Atemu, his hands went down between his legs and covered them with his thighs, nervous about showing his body bare in front of the pharaoh. Atemu only chuckled and pulled Yugi's hands away, seeing his length bare in front of him.

'You don't need to hide anything from me' Atemu whispered and kissed his cheek 'I'll see it all wouldn't I?'

'I-I guess…' Yugi stammered.

Atemu chuckled before stripping out of his clothes as well, Yugi flushed up red when he saw Atemu's organ, though he figured the reason he felt so jittery at the sight of it was because he knew where it was going to end up. Atemu then reached over to kiss Yugi's lips, distracting him from their naked bodies and into the kiss, Atemu then pushed Yugi's legs apart making Yugi squeak and shifted closer.

'You'll like this' Atemu whispered before pushing himself into Yugi's entrance.

Yugi yelped and bit his lip quickly to hide his whimpers as Atemu slipped himself further deeper, the more he did the more the sharp and burning pain grew in Yugi's body, making tears run down his cheek before he couldn't hold back and let his yelps of pain grow louder as Atemu reached all the way in.

'Stop please!' Yugi begged with tears streaming down his face 'It hurts! It hurts!'

'Sshh' Atemu hushed as he stroked Yugi's cheek 'It'll be fine after a while, just relax'.

Yugi nodded but still whimpered and wept, the pain was turning milder as Atemu stayed still but it was still there and it frightened Yugi at how quick it formed within him. Atemu then pulled himself out making Yugi gasp at the pain growing again before Atemu thrust into him making him yelp out again and hold tightly to the bed as he cried and yelped while Atemu moved fast in him.

'A-Ah! I-It hurts! It hurts!' Yugi cried out with more tears going down his face 'A-Ah! M-My pharaoh please!'

'Sshh' Atemu hushed and leaned closer to him to rested his head on his shoulder 'And call me Atemu'.

'A-Atemu' Yugi whimpered and wrapped his arms around Atemu's neck, yelping more as Atemu picked up the pace and thrust even harder into him 'Ah! Ah! A-Atemu! Ngh!'

'Ah, you're so tight Yugi' Atemu moaned as he continued to thrust into Yugi hearing his cries in his ear 'You must be a virgin to be this tight'.

Yugi continued to cry and moan out, as the pain was joined with a numbing pleasure growing alongside it, his voice filling with cries and moans which grew louder and louder as he felt his stomach grow tenser and tenser.

'A-Atemu! I-I c-can't take a-anymore!' Yugi cried out and gripped Atemu's shoulders tightly that he was sure he was making wounds 'A-Ah! N-No! Ngh! Atemu!' Yugi then held Atemu tightly as his body tensed and he released up his and Atemu's chests.

Feeling Yugi's tight body around his arousal Atemu thrust a few more times before groaning and releasing inside of Yugi before panting lightly and gently resting against Yugi who was also panting.

(**No lemon! No more!**)

Yugi held shakily to Atemu, tears finally leaving and his lungs filling back up with air. He could feel the pharaoh panting heavily as well, his chest touching Yugi's chest as he breathed in and out, silence passed between them until they caught their breath back.

'Wow…' Atemu whispered and kissed Yugi's sweat covered cheek 'That was…amazing'.

Yugi only whimpered as an answer, though he knew he could talk he felt that if he did he would burst into tears-though he wasn't sure why.

'We need our sleep now' Atemu lifted up and grunted as he pulled out of Yugi, then resting on his side he gave Yugi's cheek a stroke before leaving the teen to sort himself out. Yugi however rather wanted to stay where he was on the bed, his legs were numb as well as his waist, and he was too tired to even want to move around to try and get feeling back into them. Perhaps a nights rest would do him well.

* * *

><p>Yugi laid next to Atemu that night, he stared at the wall while Atemu was sleeping thinking deeply to himself. His legs curled up by now as he rested them closer to his body so he could make sure they wouldn't get knocked by Atemu if he turned in his sleep, though they were numb they also hurt and he didn't want to take a chance to hurt them more by touch.<p>

Yugi listened as he heard Atemu mumble in his sleep, but he didn't wake up at all so Yugi continued to think; he had given his body to none other than the pharaoh of Egypt, who had proclaimed he had loved Yugi, yet Yugi wasn't sure what he felt like. He felt empty, like a part of him had disappeared-though he knew that already but he was sure it wasn't supposed to feel like this-it scared him. And he wasn't sure if he could ever get it back.

*******************************End of chapter 10*****************************

Hmm…has Atemu stepped too far? Has Yugi lost something forever?

Only in ancient Egypt would this happen.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Pains

Tragic. Just tragic.

Hehe…you know what I mean.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Pains<p>

The next morning Yugi walked to the pond-though it was more a limp then a proper walk. Atemu's rough love making the previous night had taken its effect on the small teen, when he woke up he was rather dizzy for a short while and his legs had become stiff and achy, almost impossible to move. But despite the pains in his joints he forced himself to walk normally, at least while he was with Atemu, he didn't want the pharaoh to worry and question him about his limping. All he wanted was some alone time.

Yugi came over to the water feature, sighing as he sat down on the pond wall and curled his legs up slightly so they could rest while he had the peaceful solitude at the pond. He turned to gaze into the water, staring at his reflection which only made him want to cry even more.

The empty feeling was still residing deep inside him, and no matter how many times he told himself he was being silly it only grew deeper and made him even more sick to think about it. He wasn't sure why he was feeling like it, it wasn't like he wasn't ready and he had made his decision and was willing to be with Atemu, yet he still couldn't shake the feeling away.

There was a blow to his ear and Yugi squeaked and jumped before turning to see a chuckling pharaoh sitting next to him, Yugi blushed slightly and rubbed as Atemu moved closer to the teen.

'I'm sorry' He apologised 'I couldn't resist, you were so deep in thought'.

'I-It's fine my pharaoh' Yugi reassured but glanced away from him.

Atemu tilted his head to Yugi 'Yugi…is something wrong? You're a little more…quieter than normal'.

'I-I just…' Yugi sighed and turned to him 'Last night…my pharaoh…if I had said no would you have still…done that to me?'

Atemu stared at Yugi for a few silent moments before sighing and answering 'I honestly don't know' Yugi looked up at him as he brushed Yugi's gold bangs out of his face 'I've wanted you so much and I can't be sure if I wouldn't have forced you into it or not' Atemu then leaned closer to kiss his cheek 'I'm glad I didn't though…it makes it that more special, right?'

Yugi pulled a small smile 'Right…'

Atemu grinned and leaned closer to nuzzle his nose with Yugi's 'I love you Yugi' Yugi smiled and nodded 'And you?'

Yugi bit his lip but let out a small sigh 'Yes…' Yugi agreed 'I feel the same…'

'Thank you Yugi' Atemu nuzzled him some more as his hand stroked over his cheek 'You've made me…a very happy pharaoh…'

Yugi gave a small smile 'I'm glad I please you my pharaoh'.

Atemu nodded before standing up 'I have some prays to do right about now' Atemu rolled his eyes 'No doubt Seth is searching for me. I'll come back again don't worry' He then smirked 'Why don't you boast to everyone what we did last night eh?'

Yugi burned red and shook his head 'N-No I couldn't do that'.

'I have' Atemu gave a small smirk before walking off and leaving Yugi.

'O-Oh…' He mumbled and fidgeted slightly in embarrassment, he should've seen that Atemu would've told everyone what he had accomplished, it wasn't really an embarrassing thing for the Egyptians so he was going to have to get used to Atemu's open nature.

* * *

><p>Atemu wasn't joking when he told everyone what they had done the previous night; though Yugi was sure it was only out of happiness and excitement it didn't go down well with the wives. They sneered at Yugi and spat at him calling him a 'weak man' and 'he shouldn't be happy in a woman position' but he deserved it seeing as he was the recessive one in the relationship. It still hurt him though.<p>

Yugi sat with Mana, watching her scribble down some lines that she needed to learn, Yugi tipped his head with a small frown. He really wished he had learnt how to write hieroglyphs, it might've meant some deep writing system to everyone else, but to him it just looked like shapes.

'Done!' Mana proclaimed as she sat up on her knees and turned to Yugi, she held out her parchment to him 'What do you think?'

'Err…' Yugi squinted at the symbols before smiling and nodding 'It's…great Mana'.

She then pouted and put her hands on her hips 'You didn't even read it did you? Typical men!'

Yugi gave a shy smile 'I-I'm sorry…I can't read or write hieroglyphs…so no I can't…'

Mana sighed and waved her hand 'I can forgive you this once then I suppose…' Yugi gave a small sigh of relief 'How come you can't read? I thought royals were taught nearly everything'.

Yugi nodded 'Yes…but I don't come from Egypt…I was taught things about my old home. Not here, and I lived as a farmer and they don't get taught'.

'Oh…' Mana then jumped up on her feet 'You should ask Mahad to teach you, he's a great teacher. So kind and patient, he'll never get angry at you'.

'Umm…I-I dunno…I-I'd feel like a burden…and I don't really have a need to read and write do I?'

Mana hummed and shook her head 'Don't think so…unless you'd become a scribe, then you'd need to learn'.

'Well…I'm not exactly allowed to do anything am I?'

Mana tilted her head 'Who said that? Atemu? No he'd let you become a scribe…I bet it was Seth, he always discourages people from stuff…'

'N-No he didn't do anything…I-I just thought I couldn't do that…sort of thing…'

'Nah that's only to his wives' Mana reassured again 'You're technically not his wife, you're a man! So you can become a scribe. I bet Atemu would love that! You'd be trailing around after him and he'd like that'.

Yugi hummed in agreement, knowing that Atemu would probably enjoy Yugi's company if he did do something like that 'I guess…I should ask the pharaoh if he wouldn't mind…he might already have a scribe…'

* * *

><p>'Sounds like a great idea' Atemu praised and patted Yugi's head 'I can't believe I didn't think of it'.<p>

Yugi stared up at Atemu surprised, he had waited until the evening when he was alone with Atemu again and told him of his suggestion of becoming a scribe. At the thought and reasons of it Atemu was happy about the thought, and even pulled Yugi to sit up on his lap to-as he put it-reward him for his smart thinking, even though he pointed out Mana suggested it.

'Though, are you sure you want to do this?' Atemu questioned and held Yugi's face in his hands lightly 'You have to learn all the hieroglyphics and read, and on top of that you have to learn how to write fast to keep up with me as I can't wait for you. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?'

Yugi nodded 'I can try, and I'll try and pick the pace up as I learn, it doesn't sound that bad'.

Atemu chuckled and nodded 'Alright, if you're really sure' He lifted up to kiss Yugi on the forehead 'You can ask Mahad, and tell him if he doesn't teach you he has me to deal with; but I'm sure he'll let you, he's not that type of person to refuse a cute face'.

Yugi gave a small smile 'You don't…mind me doing this my pharaoh?' Yugi questioned 'I mean, I do not wish to be in your presence all the time and annoy you, I just wish it would occupy my time while you are not busy, is that alright my pharaoh?'

'I'd like it if I could see you more. So it's fine by me' Atemu hummed and stroked his cheek before stroking his lips 'Just try not to wear yourself out Yugi…okay? I might like you spending more nights with me…last night was perfect'.

Yugi gave a small nervous smile but nodded 'Yes…that sounds nice…'

'Good, I'm glad you think so' Atemu pulled Yugi a little closer to kiss his lips, Yugi gave a small hum and kissed back though couldn't help but whimper at the thought of having to spend another night with Atemu again.

*******************************End of chapter 11*****************************

Fun fact again! Although homosexuality was alright in Egypt, they disliked the uke or recessive partner, seeing that no one should be under the man unless it was a woman and thought it odd for a man to be in such a position. Crazy Egyptians eh?

But aww Yugi wants to be a scribe…seriously? He wants to learn all seven hundred hieroglyphs? Crazy kid!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	12. Pharaoh doesn't care

If you think this is bad then you should see the next chapter.

Oh yeah.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12-Pharaoh doesn't care<p>

Yugi was sitting with Mahad a few weeks later; a scroll laid out in front of him as he wrote on it and listened to Mahad's teaching. Mahad had agreed to teach Yugi how to read and write hieroglyphics so he could become a scribe, Yugi just never imagined it to be so hard to learn them all-sometimes there was a symbol for two meanings, he wondered if he would ever be able to master it all.

There was a knock on the door and Mahad looked up at the guard 'Yes?' He asked.

The guard walked in and handed Mahad a piece of parchment, Yugi carried on writing until he heard his name being mentioned and looked up at the two. Mahad gave a small confused frown before opening the parchment and reaching it to himself.

'Does the pharaoh know?' Mahad questioned quietly.

'Yes but…he said he was too busy to deal with it at this moment' The guard replied.

'I see'.

'W-What's going on?' Yugi managed to speak up, grabbing Mahad's attention.

Mahad sighed and put the scroll aside before putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'Yugi…I have to tell you some bad news'.

The more Yugi listened to Mahad quietly and gently explaining it to him his eyes began to fill with tears, trickling over the edges and running down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Atemu was in the hall, speaking with his army officer as they planned an assault. He paced lightly back and forth as he talked, creating plans between the two.<p>

'Yes…that sounds good' Atemu agreed as he moved back and forth 'And you sure that there isn't a big force?'

'No my pharaoh' The officer replied 'Not a lot to cause us threat, but they're rampaging near villages'.

Atemu sighed and nodded 'Then…send a small platoon and follow through with the plan but be quick. I don't want any of the enemies getting wind that we're a platoon or so short and will take the advantage of the situation'.

'Yes my pharaoh'.

Atemu gave a nod before finally stopping where there was a loud slam, Yugi stood at the large doors and was about to march over to the pharaoh but the guards quickly stopped him and dragged him back. Yugi squirmed in their grip but with his weak and teary self and the guards' strength against him, he couldn't break free.

'You promised!' Yugi shouted at him, his red eyes set on the pharaoh who didn't seem amused by his outburst 'You swore on your life they wouldn't get hurt and now they're dead!'

'I don't have time for this Yugi' Atemu scolded and turned away to face the officer.

'You…You don't care!' Yugi cried more 'I though you loved me! I thought I was your world! You promised!'

'Yugi!' Atemu spat at the teen, his frustrated tone making Yugi fall silent with tears going down him 'Not everyone revolves around you! I am the pharaoh and I am busy with other important matters! Now leave me be!'

Yugi stared at him; he wasn't sure how to describe the emotion going through him. Shock, frightened, distressed, none of those words seemed to match up with how he felt. He broke himself out of the guards' arms and with a loud wail turned to run out of the hall, running down the corridor and barely passing Seth who gave him a small scowl as he ran on ahead.

* * *

><p>Yugi had locked himself in his room. Sobbing loudly and curling into a tight ball on his bed, Yugi wasn't sure what upset him more-his parents death, or Atemu's lack of care of the situation. Yugi wasn't blind he could see that Atemu was a little selfish, especially about Yugi, but he didn't know how far that would've gone.<p>

'Yugi?' Yugi sniffled as the small voice creeped closer and held some flowers out to him 'I'm sorry'.

Yugi glanced to the flowers and looked up to Mana who gave him a sympathetic face. Yugi rubbed his eyes clear of tears; pushing himself away from the ball he had created with himself he sat up and took the flowers from her.

'T-Thank you' Yugi croaked and hugged the flowers close 'Y-You don't h-have to apolog-gise. Y-You didn't do a-anything'.

'I know. But I was always taught to say sorry when someone passed away…' Mana then sat next to Yugi and hugged him tightly 'It's okay Yugi. They may be gone, but they're still here in spirit'.

'I-I know' Yugi sobbed some more as he buried himself in Mana's shoulder 'I-It's A-Atemu…h-he's so…m-mean…'

'I'm sure he didn't mean to'.

'H-He said that my parents w-weren't important…t-that I-I wasn't i-important'.

Mana frowned 'Stupid Atemu'.

'I-I thought he l-loved me…'

'He does Yugi, I know he does' Mana stroked his hair and tried to hush him gently 'He's…probably busy himself. But don't worry, I'm sure he'll say sorry and he'll make it up. Well, he better or I'm going to have some serious words with him'.

Yugi managed to give a shaky smile 'M-Mana…'

'Yes?'

'T-Thank you…'

Mana smiled and patted his back 'Don't worry Yugi, friends always give each other hugs right?'

'R-Right…'

* * *

><p>When it was later on that evening Atemu and the rest of the priests and wives were sitting around the table eating the meal. Atemu was occasionally looking at the empty seat that was Yugi's place, then to the door as if he was waiting for Yugi to walk through with his usual happy self.<p>

'Where is Yugi?' Atemu finally asked 'Does he know the food is getting shorter?'

Mahad turned to him 'My pharaoh, don't you think you should be more…sympathetic in the boy's loss?'

Atemu casually shrugged his shoulders 'I didn't cry when my father passed away. And I certainly didn't shout at anyone else blaming them for his death'.

'With all due respect, you didn't particularly like your father'.

Atemu shot him a quickly glare before looking at his food 'I am busy at the moment Mahad. I have raiders from north, east and west at the moment. I have sent guards to look around for the murderer but if he's gone to his home country there is very little I can do about it. If Yugi can't accept this and keeps interrupting my work then that is his problem not mine and I don't want to hear another word of the matter while I'm eating do you understand?'

'Clearly my pharaoh' Mahad replied and turned back to eat his food.

Atemu gave a deep sigh and also returned to his food, biting into it and scowling at a spot on the wall.

Yugi was still in his room, listening to some patrolling guards who went by his room as he stared at the dark room that surrounded him. He was thinking of all the memories he had of his parents, the times outside of the palace. With his mother, and his father, and Jono, and Heba. To him, they didn't seem to match; back then-although he was obedient-he was free. He could go where he liked, do what he wanted to do, think what he wanted to think, say what he wanted to say. Yet as soon as he had walked into the palace he had become a slave to the pharaoh more or less. He couldn't believe he only figured it out as he was lying on his bed, stroking over the flowers Mana gave him. Though he liked everyone he had met in the palace, the thought that Atemu was in it made things only worse, could he really detest the man?

Atemu loved him, and he thought he felt something towards the pharaoh but now he just felt empty, but that could've been his mourning for his parents. Maybe it was the mourning of the past self he wanted so dearly; to be free, to do what he pleased, to not get picked at by jealous wives. To not be near Atemu.

Yugi then sat up on his bed, putting the flowers aside Yugi got up from the bed and rummaged around his room before he found a cloak that he tied around his neck and pulled a hood up to cover his head. He knew the dangerous of leaving the palace; aside from breaking his promise to Atemu if the pharaoh ordered him to be found he could be imprisoned in the dungeons or worse die. But death sounded more promising than staying in the palace, he would be with his family at least.

Yugi opened the bedroom door and checked the corridors, watching the guards disappear around the corner without noticing Yugi poking his head out the door. Yugi then shut the door quietly behind himself before running out into the dark gardens and to the wall. It was far too high for him to jump over, and after tracing the wall he found a nearby tree that barely reached the wall. Yugi climbed on it and bravely jumped out and landed on the top of the wall.

He watched the guards at the bottom patrolling around, occasionally stopping the check the surrounding areas before moving off. Yugi waited until the guards had gone completely before jumping down and falling to his knees with a small grunt, he quickly brushed himself clean of dirt before he ran on ahead into the streets. He inhaled deeply smelling the familiar musty aroma of the streets; he gave a small smile as he carried on running deeper into the city.

* * *

><p>Yugi ran to the peasant part of the city, smiling as he remembered the old streets where he used to grow up in. He panted as his chest had run out of air to run anymore, but at least he was somewhere he recognised and loved.<p>

Yugi pulled his cloak around him as he decided to walk onwards, he then frowned in thought. Though he was free, where was he supposed to go? Going back to his old home seemed an obvious place, looking for Jono would be hard seeing as he wasn't sure where Jono was and he had no family to turn to now. The only other place he could stay was the palace.

But he was free now, and he wasn't going to return to the palace. He looked around before shuffling into a small alley between two buildings and sliding down the wall, pulling the cloak around him tighter to keep himself warm in the cold night. He was tired, and still upset about the death of his parents, he needed to sleep and get his head back together again.

Yugi gave a small yawn as he brought his legs up to rest on, his eyes drifting shut slowly. He would find somewhere to go in the morning when he could think straight, when sleep wasn't the most important priority to him, though he had a rough guess that if he wanted to escape Atemu he would have to leave Egypt altogether.

And there was only one way he could do that without dying and successfully getting away that he knew of.

*******************************End of chapter 12*****************************

Oh dear, Yugi's lost all hope and has run away.

I think I know what's going to be most of the comments; Baka pharaoh!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	13. No love

You know, I kinda like evil chapter thirteen's.

I should do them more often…hmm…

* * *

><p>Chapter 13-No love<p>

Yugi awoke to the sound of the streets, the sound of people walking around and animal noises, how long had Yugi missed the simple sound of the market? The teen got up and walked around the streets though at the sight of food being sold his stomach growled ferociously.

He soon came to the docks, pulling his cloak closer around him as he looked around at the sailors that chatted to each other and walked around the docks. After asking a few of the sailors he managed to find a merchant ship that was heading to Greece, it wasn't home but it was better than Egypt. Yugi looked around before he found the captain standing by his ship; he smiled and whispered to himself quietly as he tried to come up with a good story, then carefully approached the large male as he scolded some men who dropped some items.

'Umm…e-excuse me' Yugi spoke up shakily.

The man turned to Yugi, his rough looking appearance and large muscles were enough to intimidate the small teen and a distracting scar spread over his eye that Yugi couldn't stop staring at. The male crossed his large arms, flexing out his muscles so Yugi cringed more at the strong sight.

'What?' He questioned in a gruff voice.

'U-Umm…c-can I come with you?' Yugi voiced quietly.

'No'.

'P-Please! I-I have to get to Greece…I live there you see and my boat left without me. So…I need a ride home…'

'Oh yeah?' He then pulled a smirk 'Name a Greek god then'.

Yugi bit his lip and glanced off as he tried to think of some sort of name but didn't come up with anything, the captain then let out a deep laugh making Yugi cringe some more and hang his head.

'You ain't from Greece are ya?' He questioned making Yugi shake his head 'Didn't think so. So no ride for you'.

'B-But I have to get out of here!' Yugi pleaded 'I-I must get away! I'll do anything!'

'No deal kid. Now get out of here'.

'Please! You don't understand!'

'You!' Yugi twitched and turned as two guards walked over to them, Yugi tried to hang his head to hide his face but his suspicious movements made the guards whisper as they stood in front of him 'We're looking for the missing prince Yugi'.

'Missing prince?' The captain repeated and then looked down at Yugi.

One of the guards moved forwards and roughly pulled Yugi's hood down, the teen bit his lip as the guards easily recognised the small male and held each of his arms so he wouldn't escape 'You must return to the palace at once'.

Yugi only gave a heavy sigh and forced himself to walk along with the guards and back to his prison they called the palace.

* * *

><p>Yugi was dragged back through the large gates and into the palace grounds. Some of the servants that were in the grounds looked to them, whispers passing them as they knew what it would mean for Yugi being caught running away but he'd rather die than not had the chance to run away.<p>

They soon pulled Yugi into the large white building, pulling him down the corridors and passing some more servants until they came to the large hall and tugged Yugi into it. Atemu was sat on his throne with Seth standing by his side talking to him, Atemu looked up when the guards walked in and then pushed Yugi down to his knees as he glared at the floor.

'We found him my pharaoh' The guards informed 'He was trying to board a merchant ship heading to Greece'.

'Greece?' Seth questioned.

Atemu stood up from his throne and walked gracefully over to Yugi, the teen didn't look up even when Atemu's feet met with his eyes. Atemu reached down to cup Yugi's chin and force his glare from the floor and to Atemu's face.

'The penalty for running away is death' Atemu explained as his fingers stroked over Yugi's jaw line 'But…I'll give you mercy'.

'I don't want it' Yugi growled.

'I thought you liked it here' Atemu said quietly and softly, his eyes searching for an answer on Yugi's face that he couldn't clearly see 'Why would you run away?'

Yugi shook his head slowly 'I could never…ever like it here…as long as you're breathing' Yugi trembled slightly as tears started to spill from his eyes 'You are the worst man I have met; you're arrogant, selfish, greedy'.

'Stop it' Atemu growled.

'Uncaring' Yugi continued with his lips quivering as more tears rolled down his cheeks 'self-centred, heartless-'

'Shut up!' Atemu then let go of Yugi's chin so he could bring his hand across Yugi's cheek and slap him hard.

There was a moment of silence as Atemu glared at the red mark on Yugi's cheek, the small teen whimpered at the pain but didn't speak until a few moments had passed.

'And the last thing' Yugi turned to Atemu showing his pain and hurt in his eyes 'You…are the last man in Egypt, I could ever love'.

They exchanged glares at each other before Atemu turned away and crossed his arms over his shoulder 'Take him to his room' Atemu growled rather shakily making him bite his lip to hide it.

The guards nodded and pulled Yugi onto his feet, following orders they pulled him out and down the corridor again. Seth watched them leave before turning to Atemu who was glaring at his seat and grasping his arms tightly, shaking under his anger.

'Are you alright my pharaoh?' Seth questioned.

'Fine!' Atemu snapped and glanced away 'Never been better!'

'Sorry my pharaoh'.

Atemu kept his glance away before he marched over to his throne and sat down at it, resuming his duties that had been interrupted before by Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi was taken back down the familiar corridors until he came to the room that he remembered as his bedroom, the guards opened the door before pushing Yugi inside and shutting the door behind them and leaving him be. Yugi managed to hold it together long enough before giving a loud wail and falling onto his knees, his hand clasped over his bruised cheek while he tried to rub away the stream of tears on his face.<p>

Teana walked past the bedroom door, her brow rising in curiosity before she could tell who was crying behind it, she sighed and carried on walking with little care about Yugi's teary state.

'Stupid Atemu' She muttered under her breath 'He couldn't leave the little whore alone'.

*****************************End of chapter 13*******************************

Domestics can get way out of hand can't they? But oh dear, looks like both Yugi and Atemu are…depressed I suppose is the word.

And I've finally put Teana in! Is she going to be a problem being head wife and all? Hmm…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	14. Locked away

Now, is Atemu smart enough to win Yugi back or not?

We shall see…

* * *

><p>Chapter 14-Locked away<p>

Mahad was walking down the corridor of the palace early that morning, he hummed slightly as he watched the servants walk past him and hurry around to make sure that everything was in order for the pharaoh. He then walked past the kitchen door but couldn't help but stop and state.

Mana was backing out of the kitchen with a basket under one arm that was filled with fruit and bread from the kitchen, Mahad raised a brow and walked closer to the girl who hadn't noticed the male.

'Mana?' Mahad spoke making her jump. A piece of fruit slipped out of her basket and rolled along the floor until Mahad picked it up and handed it back to her 'Why all this food?'

'O-Oh…no reason' Mana stuttered and hid the basket from Mahad.

'By any chance…it hasn't got anything to do with Yugi has it?' Mahad queried making Mana twitch.

'W-Well…uh-uh…'

'Because I haven't seen him since yesterday…I'm presuming he's hungry about now…'

Mana bit her lip and fiddled with the basket 'M-Maybe…'

Mana looked up at Mahad as he gave a small raise to his brow and Mana couldn't help but give in to the look 'H-He said he wasn't going to come out of his room a-and he asked me to get him some food for the day…b-but he told me not to tell anyone'.

'Don't worry Mana' Mahad gave her head a small pat 'I won't tell anyone unless necessary'.

'A-And that I wasn't in the kitchens…' She added quietly.

'Or that. Now run along, I'm sure Yugi's waiting'.

She gave a nod and quickly scurried along in case Atemu arrived; Mahad gave a small smile and carried on his way.

* * *

><p>After Atemu finished with his morning offerings he went to the dining area only to sigh at the absent Yugi, he frowned at everyone and crossed his arms 'Where is he?' He demanded.<p>

Everyone hung their heads in shame, not liking the pharaoh's bad temper and the whereabouts of his lover that they didn't know, Atemu glared at them all before turning to Mahad seeing the male acting calmly 'Mahad, where's Yugi?'

Mahad looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders 'Perhaps he has not wakened yet my pharaoh…'

Atemu mumbled something under his breath before turning back to the corridor; once he had left everyone could relax again and begin eating once more. Atemu marched down the corridors until he came to Yugi's room; a glare was already set on his face as he banged on the door 'Yugi! Come out at once!'

'No!' Yugi shouted back.

'Stop being stupid and come out now!'

'Stupid? You hit me! Why would I want to come out?'

'You-!' Atemu sighed and took a deep breath to calm himself down 'I apologise for hitting you yesterday…will you come out now?'

'No!'

'Fine! You can rot in there for all I care!'

'As long as I don't see you!'

Atemu growled but turned to march off leaving Yugi alone in his room again, Yugi listened to his footsteps disappearing before lying back on his bed and picking at the food Mana had given him earlier that day. But when looking at how much he had eaten he decided to put it aside and have some more later on in the day.

* * *

><p>Atemu came to a small quarters where he knew Teana would be, he pushed the doors open rather startling the woman as she sat up and watched her husband march over before sitting by her side.<p>

'Something wrong?' Teana asked as she laid on her side and stroked over his shoulder.

'Why…won't he come out?' Atemu asked quietly, glad Teana was playing lightly with his body.

'If you're talking about that…peasant you call of a lover' She spat lightly at the word lover but tried to cover it up by stroking his shoulders some more 'Then I think you should get rid of him, he obviously can't see what a great pharaoh you are and I think he needs to be punished for it'.

Atemu only hummed as a response and let Teana nuzzle his shoulder lightly as he thought 'I don't think that would work…' He whispered.

Teana looked up at him and sighed before moving away from him and playing with her dress 'Well that's what I would do' She muttered 'You are pharaoh; you have to make your own choices'.

'Mmm…' Atemu looked down at his hands and wriggled his fingers lightly before sighing.

Yugi poked his head out of his room, looking up and down the corridor. He had thought staying in his room for all eternity was a good plan, but he had forgot one thing and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold it in. He looked around and made sure no one was around before moving out of his room and creeping down the corridor, once he turned the corner however he froze when he saw Atemu walking down the other way, and he spotted Yugi too. They stared at each other for a while before Yugi took off into a run; Atemu followed closely behind him and managed to catch him before he ducked into his room, Yugi struggled in his grasp so the pharaoh pushed him against the wall to keep him still.

'Yugi, talk to me' Atemu ordered 'What is wrong with you?'

Yugi only glared at Atemu and continued to try and wriggle out of Atemu's grip 'Yugi! You're being childish now stop it!'

'No!' Yugi shouted.

'What have I done wrong to you? Please tell me!'

'If you don't know then you're not worth explaining it to!'

'Yugi!' Atemu then grabbed Yugi's face so he was forced to stare into his eyes 'Talk to me! Why don't you love me anymore?'

'I never did!' Yugi retorted 'I bet no one in this building loves you! You are selfish, arrogant, and a bad lover!'

Atemu stared at Yugi, hearing the words repeated only cracked his chest more open. He silently let Yugi go and once feeling the grip loosen up on him Yugi took the chance to run away, leaving Atemu standing on his own and staring at the wall distantly as tears started to roll down his face.

Mahad then walked round the corner but stopped when he saw the pharaoh crying 'Atemu?' Atemu looked up at him before turning away and wiping his eyes 'Something wrong?'

'Do…you think I'm selfish?' Atemu asked 'Arrogant…and a bad lover?'

There were a few moments of silence between them which made Atemu turn to Mahad as he stood in thought, choosing carefully how to word his thoughts.

'Well…you are…a little temperamental' Mahad said unsurely.

'So I am…' Atemu sighed and looked away 'I'm a terrible person…'

'Now Atemu, there's nothing wrong with being a little selfish'.

'I've lost Yugi. I've lost my world. How can nothing be wrong?'

Yugi opened his door a crack at the mention of his name, seeing Mahad and Atemu standing together and decided to listen in on their conversation.

Mahad sighed and nodded 'That is…a little depressing I can imagine…but if we're talking about you and Yugi's fall out then I have to say that you're both at fault'.

Atemu frowned and turned to him 'What do you mean?'

'Without trying to get you upset and my hands cut off, it is partially your fault for…not sympathising for Yugi's mourning and also Yugi's fault for taking his sadness on a…hmm…disruptive road'.

'So…what do you mean?'

'I think you both need to make it up to each other; you need to apologise for ignoring Yugi and to start comforting him, and Yugi needs to apologise for taking his anger out onto you. I'm sure you two will feel much better if you did that'.

Atemu gave a small nod 'But…he doesn't love me…'

Mahad gave a small chuckle 'I'm sure that if he didn't he would've either killed himself or ran away again' Mahad then walked past Atemu making Yugi shut his door in case he saw him 'Try practicing your apologies Atemu, it's hard finding the words that are deep down, but try finding them'.

Atemu watched him walk off before looking down at himself 'Finding words…' Atemu repeated quietly before walking off.

Yugi listened to their footsteps disappearing before sighing and closing his eyes 'Mahad's right…' Yugi whispered 'I'm such an idiot…'

* * *

><p>A few hours later Atemu walked down the same corridor and towards Yugi's room, he had took the time to try and figure out the best way to apologise to Yugi and what to say, and he was sure he had it right this time. But as he approached the room, he saw the door was open with no Yugi inside. A flood of panic went over the pharaoh but as he looked around he realised that Yugi was sitting on the pond wall looking into the water, Atemu sighed and carefully walked over to him so he wouldn't run away but even when Atemu was standing next to him Yugi didn't move.<p>

'Yugi' Atemu finally spoke 'I-'

'You don't have to apologise' Yugi interrupted quietly 'I should'.

Atemu looked at him 'Huh?'

'I…it's just my parents…were the only people I had left in my life…and you promised them that they would be safe…but then…' Yugi sighed and looked to the water 'When they…died…I didn't know what to do…I just felt like screaming. Screaming, and screaming until my chest would collapse' Yugi shook his head and stood up so he faced Atemu 'I'm sorry…for taking out my…anger on you…it wasn't like you killed them on purpose'.

'Oh…uhh…okay' Atemu then smiled and moved closer to Yugi 'So…does this mean…you love me now?'

Yugi sighed and shook his head pushing Atemu away from him 'I can't…despite me apologising to you I don't feel like I can love you anymore'.

'What? But why?'

'You hit me Atemu. You hurt me, you shouted at me, you said you didn't care about me, yet you want me to come back to you? That's not love Atemu…I'm sorry'.

'But I do love you Yugi…why can't you believe me?'

'Because too much has happened' Yugi sighed 'If you prove that you do love me…then I might consider it'.

'Okay then' Atemu then leaned closer to Yugi's lips, but the teen simply turned his head away.

'That's not what I mean' Yugi mumbled and walked past him 'I'll tell you when you prove it'.

Atemu watched Yugi walk out of the gardens and down the corridor, once he was gone Atemu rubbed his forehead in thought 'I thought that was the way to prove your love' Atemu mused 'What else could there be?'

******************************End of chapter 14******************************

Ah it seems like the pharaoh has a difficult challenge ahead of him, how do you prove your love to Yugi?

Any ideas at all? Will Atemu get it right? Oh this is all too anti-climax!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	15. Proof of my love

I always thought that this was a decent-and slightly dark-way of proving your love.

Aside from the obvious such as being nice, lots of kisses, lots or presents, and all that smushy stuff. But they aren't as nearly exciting!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15-Proof of my love<p>

Atemu was sitting on the pond as he was supposed to be listening to Mana excitedly telling her friend how much she had learnt, but Atemu was barely listening as he thought over what he should do to prove his love for Yugi, kissing him didn't seem to do it and he was doubtful that love making was the answer.

'Atemu!' Atemu suddenly snapped up as he met his friends angry scowl 'Were you listening to anything I said?'

'Of course I was' Atemu defended.

'Then what did I say?' Mana demanded.

Atemu stared at her for a few moments before bowing his head 'Mana…if…you wanted a man to prove his love to you…what would you want?'

Mana rolled her eyes in thought before smiling 'Flowers' She answered then looked to the pond 'Oh! A lily necklace! I'd want one of them!'

Atemu raised his brow and looked to the pond then back to Mana 'And…how do you make one of them?'

'Well you need a lot of lilies' Mana giggled before turning to him 'Would you like to learn?'

'Yes please' Atemu watched then as Mana knelt on the pond wall before leaning out and scooping up some lilies for her and Atemu.

* * *

><p>Atemu held the small makeshift necklace in his hands as he searched for Yugi, the small teen was in his room trying to study on his own to show what he had learnt and could do it on his own. But when there was a knock on his door, Yugi put his writings aside and beckoned the person to walk in, he then sat up some more when he saw it was Atemu.<p>

'Yugi…I have a present for you' Atemu then held out the lily necklace which made Yugi smile and take it gently in his hands 'A lily necklace…I'm sure it'll suit you'.

Yugi gently hooked it behind his neck before petting the flowers around his neck 'It's lovely…thank you…'

Atemu watched Yugi touch the lilies lightly with delight before asking 'Do you love me now?'

Yugi's eyes softened before he took the necklace off and put it aside 'I'm sorry…but no…'

'No? Why not? Don't you like it?' Atemu questioned.

'I like it…but to me it doesn't show your love…' Yugi then picked up his books with a sigh and started writing again 'I'm very busy now'.

Atemu gave a sigh as well before turning and walking out to leave Yugi to his studies, his thoughts returning back to how he should prove his love to Yugi.

* * *

><p>The next morning Atemu and Teana had finished with morning prayers and were walking down the corridor together, Atemu was still thinking on thoughts before he glanced up at his wife before speaking 'Teana'.<p>

'Yes Atemu?' She replied and turned to him.

'If you wanted me to prove my love to you…what would you expect?'

Teana gave a small smile but hummed in thought for a while 'Something rare…like jewellery, something that's really hard to get I think would prove it. Why do you ask?'

'Yugi' Atemu only said before walking off and leaving a scowling Teana behind.

A few days later Yugi was by the pond lost with himself before he heard approaching feet and looked up to see Atemu walking over with a smile and a small pouch in his hands, he stopped before Yugi and held out the pouch to him. Yugi stared at it before taking it in his hands and opening it up, colours shimmered at Yugi as he went wide eyed and took out the jewellery pieces.

'These are the finest jewellery I could find from our allies' Atemu explained as he watched Yugi take them out one piece at a time to examine the colourful gems that made them glitter 'Now do you love me?'

Yugi looked up at Atemu before he closed the pouch up and handed it back to the pharaoh 'I'm sorry…but no…'

'But I did everything to find these and to buy them, doesn't that mean anything?'

Yugi shook his head 'Only that you took a lot of time buying them…'

Atemu sighed again before turning to march off in annoyance; he ended up giving the jewellery to his wives as he tried to think of something else.

* * *

><p>Atemu was sat on his throne as he listened to Seth informing the pharaoh on the city's situation at the moment, Atemu's mind was still churning out ideas on how to win Yugi's love back, but nothing seemed to be either smart or strong enough to return Yugi's love. Seth glanced up at the distracted pharaoh; Seth gave a small frown before rolling up the scroll.<p>

'My pharaoh' Atemu glanced to Seth seeing his scowl 'Are you paying attention my pharaoh? You need to listen carefully'.

'Yes Seth…' Atemu droned with a roll of his eyes.

'Please try and concentrate my pharaoh, this is very vital for you'.

'Yes…' Atemu rested his head on his hand as he attempted to listen to Seth but drifted away again after a while of listening to his talking, Atemu travelled through his mind before suddenly sitting up and hitting the arms of his throne and proclaiming 'I've got it!'

Seth looked up at Atemu with raised brow 'Pardon my pharaoh?'

Atemu didn't answer and hurriedly left his throne and out the door, leaving a rather confused Seth standing in the hall on his own.

Yugi was in his room as he tried some new clothes he had been given, he lightly stuck his leg out to watch the tunic move against his leg before there was a knock on his door which made him turn at the noise.

'Come in' Yugi called out and backed to his bed to sit down on it.

Atemu opened the door and glanced at the teen 'Yugi…I have another gift for you'.

Yugi gave a nod 'I could imagine' He whispered quietly and watched Atemu walk closer.

Atemu then took off his crown before holding it out to Yugi, confusion swept over the teen but he took the crown nonetheless he then watched as Atemu took out a knife before handing it to the teen and kneeling down to the ground, Yugi observed the items in his hands before turning to Atemu for an explanation.

'I give you my life' Atemu said in a quiet voice making it hard to hear 'You can…kill me and take my throne, everything I own could belong to you…if my life can't prove anything then…I don't know what else to do…'

Yugi looked between the pharaoh and the knife in his hands before he realised what Atemu was giving him power to do, Yugi's eyes softened as he put the knife aside and knelt with Atemu making the male look up, Yugi then fitted the crown back on Atemu's head with a small smile.

'You don't need to go as far as allowing me to kill you' Yugi reassured with a small smile.

Atemu's eyes then brightened 'Does this mean you love me then?'

Yugi bit his lip at Atemu's sudden change of tone 'Maybe…' He answered vaguely 'Though…it looks like you don't mean it now…'

'No I do' Atemu defended but couldn't help smiling 'I'm just…anxious to know if you love me again'.

Yugi stared at the pharaoh before fiddling with his tunic 'I…suppose I could give you another chance…'

'Yes!' Atemu shouted before pulling Yugi closer and claiming his lips in a kiss, Yugi blushed to a red colour but allowed the male to kiss him until he was content and pulled away with a smile 'You're lips have never been sweeter'.

Yugi gave a darker blush and put a finger to Atemu's lips 'At least…promise you'll try and be a bit more sensitive Atemu…I know you have a lot of ruling to do…but I'd like to know you're not heartless'.

Atemu gave a small chuckle but held Yugi's hand before linking it with his own 'I promise…on my life…'

'Okay…' Yugi shifted closer to Atemu before hugging him and when his head rested on Atemu's shoulder he gave a small roll on his eyes "Don't want to hold my breath on it though" He thought with a small smile.

*******************************End of chapter 15*****************************

Yes, somehow I can't see Atemu changing that dramatically much. But you must admit, giving your life in your partners hand is a pretty good way of showing your love right? Right?

Well…I guess not much else can happen now…so is this…the end?

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	16. By blood

This is probably the most usual problem you can have in an ancient Egypt story.

But I won't be solving it in the most usual way…

* * *

><p>Chapter 16-By blood<p>

Yugi was walking around the large lily pond one hot afternoon; he smiled at himself as he watched his reflection ripple in the water before stopping and turning to watch the lilies. It had been a while before Yugi accepted the role as the pharaoh's lover again, it was rather satisfying seeing Atemu be the happy flirtatious self he was before, it was like nothing almost happened though Atemu was very careful about what to say and do with Yugi now and had developed a somewhat sensitive side.

Yugi looked down into the water before smiling 'Hello Atemu'.

Atemu's mouth dropped open as he walked to Yugi's side 'How did you know it was me?' He asked astounded.

'I know everything' Yugi smiled sweetly before pointing to the water 'And I could see your reflection'.

Atemu gave a soft chuckle as he leaned closer to rest his forehead on Yugi's head 'You are the most sneakiest person I have ever met…don't change that'.

'Very well. Did you want me for anything in particular Atemu?'

'I just wanted to give you this' Atemu held Yugi's face to kiss his lips lightly before pulling away 'And to say I have duties to attend to but I'll be free later on…do you want to spend some time with me?'

'Sure…I was going to do some studying so I'll do that while you have your duties to attend to'.

'Fine with me…you know how much I love you'.

Yugi gave a small giggle 'To the gods and back again, yes Atemu I do'.

'Just making sure' Atemu kissed his cheek lightly before turning to walk back into the palace 'I'll see you later Yugi, in the pharaohs' room'.

Yugi gave a small nod 'Okay Atemu, I'll wait for you there I suppose…'

Yugi watched him walk away before sighing and turning back to watch the water ripple slightly.

* * *

><p>Yugi sat in his room as he wrote on a parchment trying to keep up with his studies on his own, he then looked to the window with a sigh "Atemu must be finishing soon" He thought and stood up to place his writing items aside and walked down the corridor, he glanced to the garden to see some of the wives with the children watching them play with each.<p>

Yugi gave a small smile before looking up seeing Teana walking closer to him, Yugi bit his lip knowing Teana did not like the teen and they were walking closer to each other, Yugi hung his head and picked up his pace so he walked faster past Teana.

'It won't last' Teana spoke breaking their silence 'You're a boy and you can't produce an heir and you'll be forgotten in no time so don't get comfortable it won't last'.

Yugi stared at the ground as Teana carried on walking away, Yugi sighed and held his arms before carrying on to meet Atemu later on. Atemu met Yugi after finishing his royal matters; he had also brought a bowl of fruit with him and kept feeding himself and Yugi the food he brought.

'One for me' Atemu picked up some food before gently putting it in Yugi's mouth 'One for Yugi'.

Yugi giggled as he munched on the food and turned as Atemu quickly swallowed before holding more food out to Yugi 'Atemu I can't. I'm not hungry anymore'.

'But Yugi you're so skinny, you're clearly not eating enough to have a big body like mine'.

Yugi raised his brow as he looked up and down Atemu's muscular body with a small hum 'Yes…I'm very envious of your body…'

Atemu chuckled but gently filled Yugi's mouth with more food for him to eat; Yugi rolled his eyes but carried on eating 'Look, you are so pale as well. You aren't eating enough'.

Yugi lowered his eyes as he swallowed and looked away 'No…I'm just thinking a lot…' Yugi glanced over at the pharaoh as he continued eating 'Atemu…'

'Yes my Yugi?'

'Do…you love me…even though I can't produce a…heir?'

Atemu turned to Yugi, his face plain and serious as he sat up and held Yugi's cheek lightly in his hand 'Yugi' He whispered leaning closer 'I have plenty of sons to take my throne…all I want from you is you'.

He then leaned closer to kiss Yugi gently on the lips, the teen gave a small sigh at the touch and gladly kissed his lips back before he moved away 'Okay Atemu…if you say so…' Yugi smiled as the pharaoh rested back against his chair 'Must be nice to have more kids though…'

'It would be but I have plenty at the moment so I'm in no rush' Atemu gave a small chuckle 'Don't worry Yugi, as my wives have said you'll be pleased that you cannot get pregnant. Apparently it's not very appealing after a while'.

'Mmm…yes…' Yugi bit his lip and looked down at his legs 'Atemu…'

'Yes my Yugi?'

'I just…' Yugi felt his legs shift out of nerves as he kept his eyes firmly rooted to his legs 'I…wouldn't…mind having…a child…'

Silence floated over them as Atemu turned to Yugi with confusion 'You…want a child?'

'I'm sorry' Yugi apologised hanging his head some more.

'No it's alright' Atemu gave a small smile and patted Yugi's shoulders 'You have to think about your own royal line…you can have one of my wives if you desire so'.

Yugi held back some laughs at that comment 'With all due respect Atemu…I don't think your wives like me very much…and I would feel very uncomfortable in forcing them…'

'Well what do you suggest then?'

Yugi glanced up at Atemu then shrugged his shoulders lightly out of embarrassment 'Maybe…I could…find a…wife?'

Atemu then rose a little as if he was trying to enforce his masculinity 'A wife? As in…your own married partner?'

'Well…yes…i-is that a…problem?'

'But what about me? You won't be able to…be with me'.

'Well…you are pharaoh…is it wrong for me to still be romantic with the pharaoh? I mean, can you punish yourself?'

Atemu stared at him for a few moments before shaking his head 'But still it would be…indecent…'

'Is that a no then…?'

Atemu opened his mouth to speak before sighing and shaking his head 'I don't know…it's your choice Yugi…'

Yugi gave a small smile before sighing 'I don't know…I want to be with you and have a child…'

Atemu sighed before moving closer and kissing Yugi's forehead lightly 'No one…will have to know about…an affair I suppose…I mean look at me…I have too many…'

Yugi gave a small smile at the joke intended and lightly touched Atemu's arm 'Are…you sure?'

'Yugi you do what you need to do' Atemu pulled Yugi closer so he sat on Atemu's lap 'I'll just…agree with everything you say…'

Yugi rolled his eyes lightly before snuggling into Atemu's body 'I…will always love you Atemu…' Yugi whispered 'But…I need a child too…how will I get my home back if no one succeeds after me?'

'Okay' Atemu kissed Yugi's head and run his hands through Yugi's hair 'Let's throw a feast. Invite a lot of young girls for you to choose from, it could be good to set up relations with a king's daughter'.

'Eh? Atemu, you don't need to be so extravagant with me…m-maybe it's too selfish of me'.

'Not at all, like you said you need heirs yourself, you're still a prince' Atemu patted Yugi's back lightly 'This needs to be done'.

Yugi sighed lightly and shook his head "I regret speaking up now…"

*******************************End of chapter 16*****************************

Ahaha…ah…I am so screwed for doing Yugi marriage to a woman hehe…

Maybe I can somehow make this work…I mean…it's just a child right? No big deal. Not like he's abandoning Atemu…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	17. Yugi's wife

You pleaded so much…

And then I destroyed them.

There's a lemon in the chapter, if you don't like **Don't read between the bold**!

* * *

><p>Chapter 17-Yugi's wife<p>

Yugi was by Atemu's side for the next few days, listening to Atemu's orders of creating the best banquet for his lover to find a wife. Yugi tried to explain he didn't want anything fancy-he didn't want a feast for himself at all-but Atemu laughed it off, kissed his lips and then continued. Yugi was wondering if it was a good idea to have asked for a child with all the preparation going into it.

But after a few days Yugi became concerned about Atemu and the events going on, he expected the pharaoh to whine and moan a little about Yugi getting married, but instead he was happy and even gave tips on how to pick a good wife. Yugi didn't mind Atemu helping, but getting too involved was worrying.

Yugi watched Atemu list all of the foods he wanted served at the feast to Seth, the priest made note of his orders before going off to shout the orders at the slaves. Yugi sidled closer to Atemu and cleared his throat, Atemu turned to Yugi with a smile and held his hand out to Yugi, Yugi slipped his hand into Atemu's and felt over his large hand.

'Well that should be the last of it' Atemu sighed and kissed the top of Yugi's hand 'Exciting isn't it?'

'I guess' Yugi mumbled.

Atemu tilted his head at Yugi's unease 'Yugi? What's wrong? Are you ill?'

'No Atemu…I'm worried about you. I didn't expect you to be so…so happy about this plan. You haven't complained or anything…I'm worried you might be hiding your feelings from me'.

Atemu smiled and shook his head 'I couldn't. This is what you want, and I must respect that' He then sat back with a sigh glancing off 'Even if it means you won't be near me…'

Yugi tilted his head before moving closer to Atemu and sitting on his lap, he put a hand against his chest to make Atemu look back to the small teen sitting on his legs.

'Atemu…I will love you…until the day I die' Yugi whispered as he looked up into the males' eyes 'And no one will change that…'

Atemu smiled before leaning closer to kiss his lips, Yugi closed his eyes gently and kissed Atemu back, the kiss lasted a few moments before they pulled away and Atemu let their noses touch against Yugi's 'I love you too Yugi…' He then gave a sigh and hugged Yugi tighter 'But what about…intimate times? You'll be with a woman and I'll be all alone…so cold…'

Yugi chuckled and held his arms 'If you're talking about sex then we can still do that. I mean, I'm not marrying out of love am I?'

'No I suppose not' Atemu then smirked as he looked down 'You're not supposed to sit on a pharaoh's lap'.

'O-Oh am I not?' Yugi stuttered and was about to move off but Atemu kept him tightly in place.

'But I'll allow you this once' Atemu reassured before kissing him again.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Lemon might begin!<strong>)

Later on that night Atemu requested for Yugi to spend the night with him, Yugi couldn't argue against his wish and gladly went to his room under the cover of darkness; as soon as he was pulled in they were both stripped of clothing and were lost in kissing.

Yugi and Atemu were kissing deeply until they pulled away panting with red streaks over their faces, Atemu didn't stop there and kissed over Yugi's neck making Yugi hum and shiver as he felt Atemu's hand stroke over his chest lightly.

'Mmm…Yugi. You're body…I longed to touch it' Atemu whispered against his skin, feeling a small shiver from Yugi as his skin felt the heat of his breath 'Yugi…I love you so much…'

Yugi looked down at Atemu and closed his eyes 'I love you too…' Yugi whispered back as he felt Atemu's lips move around his face.

'Please…let me take you Yugi'.

Yugi gave a shiver as he felt Atemu open his legs and he gave a nod 'Yes Atemu'.

Yugi gave a gasp as he felt Atemu pushing himself inside Yugi; Yugi reached up to grab Atemu's shoulders and panted heavily once Atemu was in all the way. Atemu panted as well and stroked over Yugi's stomach before claiming his lips in a small kiss, Yugi responded by kissing him back and holding his shoulders more tightly before Atemu pulled away.

'I love being inside you. You're so warm…can you feel me?'

Yugi gave a nod as he looked up at Atemu 'It feels good for me…it really does'.

Atemu smiled as he slipped his arms around Yugi and pulled him closer before starting to thrust into Yugi. Yugi moaned and wrapped his arms around Atemu, tightening his grip on his lover when he picked up the pace, Atemu moaned as he thrust deeper into Yugi and pushed his back up so their chests touched and rubbed against each other when they moved.

'Ah! Ngh! A-Atemu! Oh! I-I can't! I can't hold on!' Yugi moaned as he clawed at Atemu's shoulders, feeling himself reach closer to his limit 'A-Ah! Atemu! Atemu! Ah!'

Yugi tensed up with a cry as he released up their bodies, Atemu felt Yugi tighten around himself and with a few more thrusts he released into Yugi's body with a moan.

(**Lemon might end!**)

Atemu and Yugi panted heavily as they recovered from their love making, Yugi eased up on the scratching on Atemu's shoulders feeling rather guilty for doing that to his shoulders, Atemu sighed but let go of Yugi so he could pull himself out of the teen's body with a small grunt.

'That was good' Atemu whispered as he laid next to Yugi with a heavy sigh 'So good…'

'Mmm…' Yugi shifted his legs to get rid of the stiff feeling in them before glancing to Atemu 'I love you…'

Atemu smiled 'I love you too'.

Atemu soon fell asleep during their rest, he was comfortable by himself as he slept peacefully unaware of Yugi's watch over him. The teen gave a small sigh and shifted closer so he rested his head on Atemu's chest, feeling his chest rise and shrink whenever he breathed and the soft beat of his heart, Yugi blushed lightly but closed his eyes feeling comfortable in the position he laid.

"I'll always love you Atemu" Yugi thought as he put his hand over Atemu's chest "I just hope…this can go well…"

* * *

><p>Yugi sat uncomfortably next to Atemu as the rulers of other lands and their daughters walked up to the pharaoh and gave a bow and introduced himself, it was Yugi's feast and though he was happy that-despite his position-a lot of kings and princesses turned up in hope to wed one of them. But he never imagined how beautiful they would be! He began to feel guilty; why would any of the beautiful women want to marry someone so small and weakly looking as Yugi; they would be chained to a life of misery for marrying him.<p>

Atemu picked up his goblet and sipped at it before leaning to Yugi 'Like any?' He asked in a whisper.

Yugi looked up at him with a red face 'U-Uhh…t-they're all beautiful women…'

'They are aren't they? I think you should go with someone with black hair'.

Yugi frowned in confusion 'W-Why Atemu?'

'So your child can have black hair. I like black hair'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and turned back to the chatting kings while the princesses gave glares to one another 'That's not rather logical Atemu…'

Atemu chuckled and sat back 'Well it's not like you're marrying out of love'.

Yugi rolled his eyes and looked at the exotic women once more before biting his lip 'Umm…I need some air I'll be right back' Yugi then stood up catching the women's attention, they watched the small teen walk out of the room before returning to glaring at one another.

Yugi walked down the corridors until he stopped and leaned against the wall, he sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair "I never knew it would be this competitive! I just want a child…is that too much to have?"

Yugi then listened carefully as he heard small sobs, with a frown Yugi shuffled to the end of the wall and peeked out from behind it to see a woman sitting on the pond, she was the one crying as she dabbed at her eyes. She was a little taller than Yugi was, she had large curly copper hair that was tied up in a bun, she was slim and her blue robe almost hung off her and would've fallen off if the clips on her shoulders and waist didn't keep it together. She gave another sniffle and tried to calm herself down, but as soon as she looked at the water she gave a small wail and cried some more.

"Why is she crying?" Yugi thought to himself "She's definitely not from around here…maybe she's homesick?"

Yugi cleared his throat making the girl look up, spotting Yugi at the wall 'Are you alright miss?' Yugi asked quietly.

'O-Oh yes' She stammered as she quickly wiped her eyes when Yugi approached 'I-It's just…so much to take in'.

Yugi sat next to her and watched her 'Are you sure? If you're sick then the doctor here can take a look at you. He's very good and kind'.

'Oh no, that's quite alright' She gave a weak trembling smile to show she was alright 'I-I'm not sick…j-just…a little disappointed…'

'Disappointed? How come?'

'Oh I…' She stared at Yugi before hanging her head 'I-It's nothing you should concern yourself with your highness…i-it's not important'.

'Well it must be if you were crying' Yugi smiled 'I'm Yugi…what's your name?'

'K-Korinna…'

'Where are you from?'

'G-Greece' Korinna gave another shaky smile 'I-I came here with my father…and my sister…'

'Why were you crying? Please tell me…'

Korinna played with her dress within her fingers 'I-I just…m-my sister is very beautiful…an-and my father is very happy with her…she is talented, beautiful, and a perfect wife for any man…' She then let a few more tears run down her face 'B-But I…I'm not pretty…and the only thing I can seem to do right is how to bathe myself…I-I am such a disgrace to my father and my family…I-I just wish…I-I could be like my sister…'

She then sobbed and attempted to dry her new fresh batch of tears, Yugi bit his lip before patting her shoulder to soothe her 'There, there Korinna. I'm sure one day you'll meet a man who will want to be with you'.

'I-I highly doubt it…wh-what man would want someone as useless as me?'

Yugi could only watch her cry as he rubbed her back to try and comfort her "I know how she feels…I feel useless if Atemu wasn't with me every day" Yugi then stared at her before taking her hand in his 'Korinna. Marry me'.

Korinna turned to him shocked 'E-Eh? M-Marry me? B-But why?'

'Because you need to be here' Yugi explained with a smile 'When I first came here, I thought that my life was worthless too, but then I met friends and Atem-Err the pharaoh. And now…now I love Egypt, and I love my life. I'm sure if you were to stay here you'll love it too, and you'll learn to love life. Besides you already have a friend' Yugi gave a sweet smile 'I want to be your friend forever Korinna…so please marry me…'

Korinna gave a small blush but smiled as more tears spilled from her eyes 'W-Well if you really want to…I-I can't really say no. I-I'm so happy you want to be my friend!'

'Me too' Yugi and Korinna giggled together and waited for her to stop crying once again 'Shall we tell At-The pharaoh now?'

'O-Oh yes' Korinna rubbed her eyes one last time 'I-I'll have to say my farewells to my father too…o-oh my…I-I feel all nervous now…'

Yugi gave a small chuckle but helped her up from their seats on the pond wall and led her back inside the building. Atemu looked up when he notice his lover return, hand in hand with the Greek girl, he raised his brow as they approached and sat up to show he was ready to hear the news they wanted to give.

'Umm…me and Korinna have decided…to get married' Yugi uttered a little quietly, feeling embarrassed when he realised everyone was watching them closely.

Atemu eyed the girl carefully before leaning to Yugi 'She's not much to look at though' Atemu whispered.

Yugi raised his brow 'It's a good thing I'm not marrying out of looks then is it?' Yugi retorted with a smile 'Please…I think her spending time here will do her some good…and you'll have the safe comfort of knowing I won't fall in love with her'.

Atemu hummed as he glanced between the two teens before standing up and turning to Korinna who started to panic slightly-Atemu was much more taller than she was 'I'd be happy to home her here, with us'.

'O-Oh thank you so much pharaoh' She gave a small curtsy and smiled back at Yugi who was watching them carefully.

"Hopefully things will go well from here" Yugi thought as he glanced at Korinna "I'm sure me and Korinna will be the best of friends".

******************************End of chapter 17******************************

I suddenly feel a loss of readers…huh…

But at least I didn't make her a slut! Yeah!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	18. The new addition

I was planning on doing a lemon between Yugi and Korinna.

But I thought I'd save you on that. Aren't I nice?

* * *

><p>Chapter 18-The new addition<p>

Atemu stood at the side of the wall, watching his lover Yugi walk around with his new wife Korinna, Mana was with them and skipping around the pond while talking to them. Korinna had been welcomed warmly after her and Yugi's marriage, and she was surprisingly comfortable with Yugi's relationship to the pharaoh.

Atemu tilted his head as Korinna reached out to grab a lily from the pond "I've noticed that…Korinna is a lot like Yugi" Atemu thought as he watched them "I never thought two people were the same but…they are…very similar…"

'Atemu!' The male looked up as Yugi waved at him. Atemu smiled and walked closer to the group 'What were you doing over there?'

'Just watching you' Atemu answered with a smile before turning to Korinna 'How are you settling in?'

'O-Oh fine my pharaoh' Korinna stuttered 'Oh! Umm…c-can I ask something?'

'Of course'.

'What do I call you?' She gave a small smile 'My pharaoh? Or just pharaoh? Because aren't you Yugi's pharaoh? So calling you my pharaoh would sound like we're lovers'.

Atemu stared at her for a few moments "Yes…just like Yugi".

* * *

><p>After a few more awkward questions from Korinna Atemu fled claiming he had business to attend to and that he left them on their own, soon Mana had to leave for her studying and Yugi and Korinna were left alone at the pond. Yugi scooped up a lily and shook it lightly to get rid of the loose water before holding it in his hands.<p>

'Oh…it's still wet' Yugi smiled at Korinna before placing it beside them 'We should let it dry lightly before using it'.

'Okay' She looked up at Yugi before curling her hair around her finger 'Umm…c-can I ask you something Yugi?'

'Sure' Yugi chirped.

'Well…what's it like…to be in love with another man?' She then gave a nervous smile in case she had upset Yugi 'I-It's just…we never have that…sort of relationships back home…so I'm curious'.

Yugi gave a small blush and kicked his feet a little 'Well…umm…I-I don't really think it's that much different…I mean sometimes Seth gives me nasty looks because I don't think he likes us together. But if Atemu was a woman' Yugi gave an inward cringe at the thought of Atemu being a woman 'I-I wouldn't think differently about him. How I feel about Atemu is really happy, normal but I'd allow him to touch and…' Yugi blushed harder and glanced away 'A-And do anything else…that no one else would…'

'I see…' She then leaned closer 'Have…you two…done it?'

Yugi burned crimson but gave a nod 'A-A few times…'

'What's that like?'

Yugi rolled his eyes with a bite of his lip before looking down at the lily 'Ah! I think the lily must be dry now' He picked it up and checked the petals to see if they were dry before placing it in Korinna's hair.

'There, it looks good on you' Yugi complimented.

Korinna giggled and lightly played with the flower in her hair 'Thank you Yugi…you're so sweet'.

Yugi smiled 'I'm always happy with my friends. And you're my friend'.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked around the palace before coming to the pharaoh's room where Atemu was laying on the couch, Yugi skipped over to him with a smile and sat by his side and nuzzled his nose with his own.<p>

'Hey, how did duties go?' Yugi questioned.

Atemu gave a small shrug as he played with one of his rings on his finger 'Alright I suppose'.

Yugi tilted his head 'What's wrong? You don't look happy again'.

Atemu gave another shrug before looking up at him 'Enjoying spending time with Korinna?'

'Sure she's-' Yugi sighed and shook his head, he scooted closer before looking Atemu in the eye 'Atemu. I won't say this to reassure you; I love you. I always will and no one else will take that, you are my everything' He then leaned closer to kiss Atemu's lips which Atemu returned with his own, their lips locking passionately before Yugi pulled away 'So please…have a little faith in me'.

Atemu nodded 'I'm sorry' He apologised before pulling Yugi close into a tight hug and stroking his hair 'I had a bad dream…it was dark and I couldn't see you, but I could hear you screaming and I wanted to save you…but I couldn't. And now you're with her all the time…'

'Oh Atemu' Yugi rested against the males chest and stroked over his skin 'I didn't know that. I wouldn't leave you, never ever, so please don't think that'.

'I'll try not to' Atemu whispered as he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair 'Are you…going to…you know…with her soon?'

'I…haven't really talked to her about it' Yugi replied 'I might do…'

There was a few moments of silence before Atemu held Yugi tighter 'Yugi…when you do…can you come to me afterwards so I can claim your body back?'

'Atemu, I'll surely be tired afterwards' Yugi chuckled but kissed his lips lightly 'But the next night you can…is that good enough?'

'Yes…I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too Atemu' Yugi allowed Atemu's arms to go around his waist so that they could enjoy their small embrace together.

*********************************End of chapter 18***************************

Huh…I swear this was much longer in my mind.

Then again I am tired, and it is nearly the end of the story. So it's not that surprising.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	19. Father

Did Yugi do it?

Oh you'll see…

* * *

><p>Chapter 19-Father<p>

A few weeks had passed and Korinna seemed to settle in wonderfully and she and Yugi were the best of friends, there wasn't a moment the two didn't spend away from each other except when Yugi was spending romantic time with Atemu.

One morning however Yugi was late to breakfast, Atemu waited for a while before starting to get worried about Yugi's absence and was about to go search for him, but the doors opened and Yugi shuffled over to his seat giving a small smile to the pharaoh as he sat down.

'S-Sorry about being late…' Yugi whispered once everyone's eyes were off him 'I…slept late. Sorry'.

'It's fine' Atemu reassured and watched Yugi give a loud yawn and tiredly grasped some fruit.

Atemu raised his brow and it was only when Yugi bit his lip and rubbed his thighs that he realised why Yugi was so late to breakfast that morning. Atemu couldn't help but smirk seeing Yugi's pathetic rigid state he was left that morning, he quickly picked up his goblet and drank from it while sniggering inside it. Yugi looked up at him and raised his brow in confusion as Atemu wiped his mouth to get rid of the loose droplets that had ran down his mouth from his small laughing.

'Atemu?' The pharaoh turned to Yugi with a smirk 'Are…you okay?'

'Yes' Atemu managed to say before sniggering some more and hiding it behind his goblet.

Yugi stared at him perplexed before trying to go back to eating as if nothing had happened, but Atemu's sniggering and escaped laughing always disturbed him and tried to think what Atemu found so amusing.

* * *

><p>Seth was reading out the city status to Atemu as he sat in his throne that day, his head was rested in his hand as he watched his priest with boredom slowly creeping into his mind. The most common way he dealt with his boredom was to think of Yugi and all the times they spent together.<p>

However causing the thought of Yugi only broke Atemu back into his laughter; with a grin he covered his mouth as Seth glared at him with confusion 'Is there something wrong my pharaoh?' Seth questioned.

'No, no' Atemu giggled and waved his hand lightly 'Do continue Seth'.

Seth gave him a questionable look before continuing with his reading, Atemu kept the back of his hand clamped over his mouth to hide his giggles so Seth wouldn't scold him again. He was stuck in the throne room and his occasional sniggers for a fair few hours before he was finally allowed to leave, he was laughing quietly to himself as he walked down the corridors before spotting Yugi in the garden. He smiled seeing Yugi relaxed against the pond waiting for Atemu to finish his duties, Atemu was about to rest against the wall and find contentment in watching Yugi but once he saw his hand stroke over his stiff thigh again Atemu couldn't help but chuckle again.

Yugi looked up when he heard Atemu and smiled when the male approached and kissed his head when he got close enough 'Finished already Atemu?'

'Yes. No thanks to you' Atemu sniggered again making Yugi frown at him.

'What? What have I done?'

'You keep making me laugh and get scolded by Seth'.

'How do I keep making you laugh then?'

Atemu smirked and leaned closer to Yugi's ear so he could breathe hotly on his ear 'Have an interesting night did you?'

Yugi flushed up red and moved away from Atemu as he played with his clothes lightly 'A-Atemu…i-it's embarrassing…'

'So how did it go?' Atemu sat next to him with his smirk on his face 'You were late this morning and you look awfully tired'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly 'A-Alright I guess…i-it's just not what I…I'm used to…'

'So I'm better eh?'

Yugi turned deep red and looked away 'I-I didn't think of that…i-it was a…mutual act…th-that we both agreed on…t-that's all…'

'Okay' He gave a small chuckle 'You must've done it very hard to get stiff; usually it's the woman who gets stiff'.

Yugi rubbed the back of his neck 'I-I wasn't thinking…a-and I wanted to g-get it over and done with…'

'Ah, so that's why' Atemu gave a small snigger and bit his lip to hold it back 'But you've don't the dreaded job right?'

'I-I wouldn't say it was dreaded…' Yugi mumbled but shrugged his shoulders 'H-Hopefully I have…I might be…a father…'

'Good' Atemu kissed his forehead and smiled 'I know you'll be a good father'.

'I-I dunno…I-I've never had the chance…h-how do you do it?'

'I could tell you' Atemu leaned closer to rub his nose against Yugi's 'If you were to come to my room tonight, I can give you tips'.

Yugi looked up at him with a small hum 'I did promise you…I think I won't be able to walk though…'

Atemu gave a chuckle and lightly touched Yugi's lips with his own 'I promise to take it slow and easy with you' He whispered before claiming Yugi's lips in a small kiss, Yugi only gave an annoyed sigh but happily kissed his lover back.

* * *

><p>Over the next few months Korinna started to show signs of pregnancy, she was getting fatter and was eating a lot more of the food given to her and she had become more emotional over the silliest things, it was a clear sign that she was either hating living in the palace suddenly or she was truly pregnant. Yugi had to keep going between Atemu and Korinna, looking after both of them was a lot of hard work but it soon paid off.<p>

Yugi was asleep with Atemu one night, the pharaoh's arms wrapped around his waist after a small quiet night with just the other, Atemu watched Yugi sleep quietly before moving closer and kissing his shoulders lightly making the small teen hum at the faint touches.

'Pharaoh!' A guard burst through the bedroom doors making Atemu sit up.

'This better be important or I shall be angry!' Atemu growled while Yugi only smirked lightly.

'I-I'm sorry my pharaoh. But the lady Korinna, she is in labour'.

'What?' Yugi sat up and turned to Atemu 'I have to be with her Atemu'.

'Yes go on then' He then glanced to the guard and gave him a nod 'Wait outside man!'

'Yes my pharaoh' He gave a small bow before leaving them on their own.

Yugi didn't take any time in getting out of the bed and pull on his clothes again, Atemu watched Yugi cover his body again before turning to kiss Atemu on the lips.

'I'm sorry Atemu…but I have to…'

'It's fine Yugi' Atemu stroked his cheeks 'You'd be telling me to do the same if it were one of my wives. Just make sure she's okay afterwards'.

Yugi gave a nod and hurried out of the doors to follow the guard down the corridor to Mahad's room where Korinna was in labour. It took most of the night for the labour to finish, the sun had risen over the horizon and seeped in through the windows, Yugi tried to keep himself strong for Korinna even though there were times he wanted to cringe away when it seemed painful. But soon there was crying from the small child as Mahad wrapped it up in linen and cleaned the blood away while Korinna caught her breath back.

'It's okay now Korinna' Yugi reassured quietly while stroking back some of her hair.

'Mmm…yes…' She sighed and rested against Yugi as she panted heavily.

Yugi gave a small smile and brushed back some of her hair while they waited for Mahad to finish his inspection of the baby, he turned to the parents and smiled before handing them the baby 'A healthy baby boy'.

Korinna gave a weak smile as she held the baby in her arms and rocked the crying baby 'He's beautiful'.

'Yeah' Yugi lightly stroked over his face before hugging Korinna tightly 'You did good Korinna'.

She gave a small giggle and looked down at her baby 'We should…think of a name' She looked up at Yugi 'A-An Egyptian name…because we're in Egypt'.

'Yeah' Yugi sat next to her and looked down at his son before smiling 'I have a name'.

Korinna looked up at him 'You do?'

'Yeah…Heba' Yugi then bit his lip 'But we don't have to use that if you don't want to'.

'N-No, I like it' She looked back down at the baby who was now whimpering in her arms 'Heba…sounds nice'.

Yugi gave a smile and watched his son wriggle in the linen blanket they were given, Yugi stayed with Korinna and their new son for most of the morning making sure that they were fine after the birth but aside from tiredness there wasn't much else wrong with them so Yugi allowed them to be looked after by Mahad and catch some rest.

Atemu watched Yugi lean against the pharaoh; a yawn escaping his lips as he settled against Atemu's warm body, the male smiled and wrapped his arm around Yugi to pull him closer.

'Tired Yugi?' Atemu questioned playfully.

'Mmm…' Yugi hummed back with his eyes fluttering close 'I was up all through the morning…'

'Then sleep Yugi' Atemu pulled Yugi closer so he sat in between Atemu's legs and rested against his chest 'I will be here to look after you…you need your rest father'.

'Mmm…' Yugi gave another yawn before settling against Atemu's chest and closing his eyes gently before falling into a sleep against his lover.

******************************End of chapter 19******************************

You knew I was going to name it Heba. If not I'm very much surprised!

Let's just hope this one doesn't die like the previous Heba, I'm that evil it could be possible.

Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!


	20. Family life

I wouldn't really be that mean to Heba, it's the last chapter let's drink!

Err…presuming you are drinking something while reading that is…

* * *

><p>Chapter 20-Family life<p>

Yugi was walking through the corridors of the palace looking out into the gardens as he searched for his son 'Heba! Heba!' He called out hoping it would gain his sons' attention.

He then looked up to see a small child running around the gardens, he was five soon turning to six in a few months and had unfortunately developed Yugi's small and cute traits—Yugi could tell from the numerous comparisons Atemu made between the two—Yugi grinned and chased the small boy before picking him up.

He squeaked and wriggled in his father's hands before sitting nicely on Yugi's hip 'Papa, I was playing' He giggled cutely.

'I know you were' Yugi nuzzled his nose lightly 'But you must return to your studies, Mahad is a patient man but you must go back and learn'.

Heba then pouted and nodded 'Okay papa'.

Yugi smiled and put Heba down before holding the child's hand and leading his son back inside, between the five years a lot had changed. A few years after Heba's birth Korinna passed away, Egypt was too rough for her and took her away, leaving Yugi to look after Heba on his own. Though he wasn't completely alone, Atemu helped Yugi whenever he could despite having more children during the years, and even though Seth protested about keeping Yugi's child Atemu was always there to defend them.

'Yugi' Yugi stopped and both looked back to see the approaching pharaoh.

Heba looked up and bowed to Atemu knowing it was his place to respect him no matter how much Atemu disagreed with it, Atemu watched the small child bow before cupping his chin and lifting his head up 'Causing trouble for your father?'

'No…my pharaoh' Heba answered.

Yugi gave giggle 'Just rounding him up for Mahad' He then turned to Heba 'Do you think you can get there on your own?'

Heba gave a nod and let go of Yugi's hand before turning to walk down the corridor leaving the two adults on their own, Yugi watched him disappear before turning to Atemu who quickly brought his lover into a kiss, once they had parted from their kiss Yugi gave a small smile as Atemu nuzzled their noses together.

'So…Heba's off for studying, think he'll stay this time?' Atemu held Yugi's waist and pulled him closer 'I don't want to be interrupted with him running off again'.

'I think so' Yugi sighed and played with Atemu's shirt 'He's learning two languages and two different cultures…I would run away too but…he needs to…'

'I'm sure he understands' Atemu reassured as he played with Yugi's hair 'But…does that mean you don't want…alone time with me?'

Yugi giggled and kissed his lips lightly 'Of course Atemu, why wouldn't I want to be with you?'

'Just making sure' Atemu then reached down to scoop Yugi up in his arms making the smaller male blush in his arms.

'A-Atemu! You shouldn't be carrying me!' Yugi protested as he held Atemu's shoulders.

'I know, I know you're lower than me but I don't care' Atemu nuzzled Yugi's nose again before beginning to walk away 'I want you as swiftly and quietly as possible'.

Yugi sighed and shook his head 'You can't even wait for the night?'

'No…I must have you now'.

Yugi sighed again but with a small smile and held tightly to Atemu as he carried him away to their room 'You could try some self-control Atemu' Yugi added before the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>Hmm…I shouldn't write last chapters at midnight when I'm very tired…<p>

Well this is the end, Yugi has Heba and Atemu (I never said I wouldn't kill anyone did I?) but anyway thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have. Who knows what my next story will be, I'm debating between yaoi and non yaoi (Oh yes) so we'll see.

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
